The Best Of Dreaded Moves
by Grace'Cullen.x
Summary: All human, bella is 15, and her 2 older siblings are rosalie and emmett. Bella and her family move to forks and meet the cullens, followed by an unexpected series of events. please read and review, sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Phoenix

BPOV

Hi Im Bella and Im 15. School Tomorrow. Great.

''Bella, dinner's ready.'' My mom, Renee, was calling up the stairs.

''Coming Mom.'' I replied.

It was spagetti. I don't know my mom always made this every Sunday, I mean noone enjoys it, well noone except my dad, Charlie. But never mind, better get going.

I was downstairs now.

''Mom where's Rose and Em?''I asked mom, wondering why I was down here when my brother and sister weren't.

''Upstairs.''Mom was sounding quite annoyed.

''Well how come they don't have to come down when I do?''

''They are coming Bella, they're just taking their time.''

''ROSALIE, EMMETT, COME DOWN HERE NOW, DINNER WILL GET COLD!''Mom shouted up the stairs, quite scarily mom doesn't usually get angry like this.

''Mom are you ok?''I asked her worriedly.

''Yes, Of course sweetie, It's just that, well, me and your dad we have something to tell the 3 of you.''Mom sounded nervous.

Oh God, This better not be bad news.

''Oh My God, Mom are you pregnant?''I asked my mom, so sure I was right.

''Oh God, No Bella, What on earth gave you that idea?''Mom was offended.

''Oh sorry mom, well what is it then?''

''Just wait Bella.''And that was the end of that.

''ROSE, EMMETT, GET DOWN HERE NOW, I MEAN IT DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE.''

God mom really needed them down here now, this must be important.

''Mom should I go see what they are doing?''

''Yes if you would Bella, that'd be great''

''Okay be right back mom''

I walked upstairs, as quick as I could I was dying to know mom and dads secret. I stopped at Emmett's room. Em is the oldest, he's 18, and he's annoyingly, overprotective of me and Rose, who is nearly 17.

I knocked on the door.

''Em, are you in there, mom's going mental down there.''

There was no reply, that was odd, so I went in. Should have known, there was Em, sitting on his bed nose in a magazine and headphones on with music blasting. I walked over to him and yanked out one of his headphones and leaned right close to his head.

''EM, MOM'S BEEN SHOUTING FOR AGES, SHES GOING MAD!''I shouted in his headphone free ear so he would definitely hear.

''Geez Bells, No need to shout.''Em replied, sarcastically. Typical Emmett.

''She's downstairs waiting for you.''

''K''He stood up and walked to the door with me then turned left to the stairs as I turned right to head to Rosalie's room.

''Bells, Aren't ya comin.''

''Going to get Rose, she never came when mom called either.''

''K''

So I walked along to Rose's room while Em walked downstairs.

''Rose, you comin, dinners done.''

No reply either. I bet she's listening to music to. I walked in.

''Rosalie!''She was sitting on the floor by her window, crying. Rose never cried.

''Are you okay? What's wrong?''You could hear the worried tone in my voice.

''F-fine Bells, Don't worry b-bout me.''She sounded awful.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

''Rose tell me, What's up?''

''It's just, well, you know Tom?''

''Yeah, your boyfriend right, o-oh did you guy's break up?''I tried to say this as nice as I could.

''No, well, yeah, kinda, I don't know.''

''I'm sorry Rose I don't understand.''

''His dad, he got a new job, but it's in Washington, so he's leaving in a week, he just told me today.''

She burst out crying again.

''Rose, I'm so sorry, I'm sure you can still visit each other, this doesn't have to mean it's over.''

Just then we heard mom shouting again.

''ROSE, BELLA COME ON, I'VE ALREADY HAD TO HEAT DINNER UP ONCE.''Mom shouted up the stairs. I had completely forgotton about mom and dads news.

''Oh yeah Rose, Mom and dad have some news, It sounded important.''

Rose wiped her eyes, Stood up and put on a smile.

''Come on Bella, we'd better go and see what this so called 'news' is, I need something to take my mind off Tom anyway.''

So we left Rose's room and went downstairs where we found Mom, dad and Em sitting at the table.

''What took you girls so long?''Dad asked frustratedly.

Me and Rose exchanged looks.

''Just girl stuff, You know.''I said back. Dad's face was hysterical, Em's too.

''Oh too much information, come on, sit down, there's something your mom and I need to tell the three of you.''Even Dad sounded nervous, something really must be wrong.


	2. Unfair

BPOV

Me and Rose sat down at the table, desperate to find out what this news was.

''Oh God, Mom are you pregnant?''Rose asked very eagerly. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

''No, why are you all assuming that I'm expecting.''Mom was seriously getting pissed off.

''Hey, I never thought that.''Emmett said confused, he was quite slow.

''Yeah, well Bella and Rose both did.''

''Sorry Mom''Rose and I both said in unison with a slight giggle.

''Well then, what is it, spit it out dad, mom''Even Em was desperate to know.

Dad finally came into the conversation at this point.

''You see, I got a new job as chief of police.''

''That's great dad.''I congratulated him.

''Yeah well done dad.''Em joined in.

''Yeah that's cool dad but we all thought it was bad news, but this is good news, right.''Trust Rose to think there was more too it, nothing was good enough.

''Just wait, there is more, I never finished.''Oh, maybe Rose was right, there was more to dads news.

''What then?''Rose was getting pissed off now.

''You see guys, the job isn't here in Phoenix, it's in Forks.''Dad was waiting, anticipating our response.

''Where is Forks?''I asked, thinking it may just be across town.

''It's in Washington.''Dad thought we were going to be really angry and upset.

''Well, I think you should take it dad, it's a great opportunity, we'll make new friends, I'm sure.''I didn't want to ruin my dad's opportunity.

''Oh, but dad I don't want to make new friends, I like it here.''Em groaned as usual.

''OH MY GOSH, DAD THIS IS AMAZING, WHEN ARE WE LEAVING, WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT?''Rose was really excited and I had just figured out why and I grinned.

''Yes Rose, we are leaving and in a fortnight's time, but I don't understand, why are you so happy?Dad was asking confused and mom and Em had a confused look on her face also.

''Oh, it's just that, well, today I found out that Tom's dad had got a new job in Washington and he's leaving in a week, and I was soo upset but now I'm soo not, I can still see him, we might still even go to the same school, thanks dad.''Rose has the biggest smile on her face now.

''Oh great.''Dad and Em said sarcastically, they didn't like Tom, well I don't think it was him personally I just think they don't like any guy who gets close to Rose or Me.

I didn't really want to leave Phoenix. It was sunny here and hardly ever rained and I had all my friends here but dad wanted to go for his new job, mom wanted to go because dad wanted to go, and Rose really wanted to go because of Tom. But me and Em we didn't. Unfair.


	3. First Day

**OK HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS MOSTLY A FILLER CHAPTER THERE WASNT MUCH IMPORTANT THERE IM WORKING MY WAY TO EDWARD AND BELLA MORE. WELL IM GETTING THERE. ENJOY!! THANKS FOR HELP FROM JadeBambrough.**

BPOV

Okay, so we were on the plane, on our way to Washington airport. I didn't know what to expect. I was missing all my friends already, I knew I was going to hate it here. A tiny town, with hardly any people, this was going to be so lame, we had to buy new everything, new clothes, new house, new furniture. The worst part, there was only 1 bathroom. This was seriously going to suck. Emmett and I were both dreading this and hating it already. But what could we say, mom, dad and Rose all wanted to go, we were out voted.

''I didn't know this place was going to be so wet, my hair is going to hate it here.''Only Rose would think of her hair when we just arrived in a new city. But she had a point, and it was freezing.

My room was tiny, a bed, a desk and a closet. At least its purple. Dad got us enrolled at Forks high school before we came here, and he got a truck for Emmett to drive us to school in as me and Rose weren't old enough to drive yet.

RPOV

''Bella, Bella, oh my god, I can't wait to see Tom, I haven't seen him in a whole week, Em, are we nearly there?''Oh, I was so excited to see Tom. But it was raining I had to put my hair up in a ponytail, I figured that was going to be quite a longterm thing.

''Yeah Rose we're here now, you can go see your precious Tom.''

''Why do you hate Tom so much, Emmett, its real annoying?''

''I don't hate him personally.''

''Yeah well quit it.''I just jumped from the truck, I immediately saw Tom across the lot, I ran over and hugged him and he hugged me back, twirled me around and kissed me, like never before, I could feel all eyes on me, ecspecially Emmett's, I could imagine him making a horrible face wanted to come over, pull me off him, and get to Tom, but quite frankly I didn't care what he thought. I had been waiting for this for a week.

BPOV

Rose and Em just has a disagreement, if thats what you'd call it. She stormed out the truck and found Tom, he practically ate her.

''God, get a room.''I said a bit awkwardly.

''If he doesn't get off her in the next 10 seconds, i'll go over there and take him off her.''

''Em, relax a bit they aren't doing anything wrong, and she won't thank you if you do go over there.''

''I don't care.''

''Yes you do, so just leave it''

''Fine.''

The morning went pretty quick and luckily none of the teachers made me introduce myself infront of the class and I made some friends, Jessica and Angela from homeroom, they were in my lessons too. At lunch Jess asked me to sit with her and Angela and these three boys, Mike, Tyler and Eric, they wouldn't leave me alone but they were okay to hang out with. A small group of amazingly beautiful people just walked by the window heading to the door.

''Hey Jess who are they?''

''The Cullens, Dr and Mrs Cullens foster kids, the blonde haired guy is Jasper and he's kind of a thing with Alice, the short, dark haired girl. The other guy is Edward, he's totally gorgeous but apparently no one here is good enough for him.''

The Cullens sat at a table at the other side of the room. I just looked at Edward for the rest of that lunchtime, not in a creepy way or anything, I was just drawn to him, he seemed interesting even though I had never spoken to him.

After lunch I had maths, Alice was in that lesson, I noticed as I was standing at the front, I ended up sitting next to her, she seemed really friendly.

''Hey i'm Alice, your Isabella, right, the new chi..'' I cut her off there.

''Please call me Bella, I hate that name.''

''Okay Bella, your the new chief's daughter , right?''

''Yeah, me, my parents, and my brother and sister, just moved here from Phoenix.''

''Wow, Phoenix, that's quite a way and a much different climate, anyway, how are you liking Forks?''

''Well its okay, so far, I've made some friends, you included, it's cold though.'' Alice just laughed at this but she seemed really nice and shes Edwards sister, well not blood but close enough.

''Yeah, really Bella, we should be friends, your cool.''

The bell rang then, the day had gone pretty well.

''Well, see y'around, Bella.''

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE.**


	4. Crazy Girl

**OKAY GUYS IM LOVING THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING THROUGH THIS CHAPTER. I WANNA SAY THANKS TO mahsacullen FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA. **

BPOV

Back at home after school, I was glad it went well maybe I had jumped to a wrong conclusion about this place, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, I had made some friends and I had no idea why but I was drawn to a person who I hadn't even spoken to, I hoped that tomorrow I would see him again and maybe we could talk, I don't know there was just something about him. Time for dinner now, anyway.

''So Em, how was your first day?''Mom asked Emmett, she would get to me and Rose, she thought we liked these motherly chatsshe gave us, I would love to have the guts to tell he we don't, but even Em wouldn't go there.

''It was fine mom, the guys from homeroom were cool, and the girls are soo hot. I mean that Lola, I'd like a pi....''

''Okay Emmett, we get the point.''Rose had cut him off there, just in time.

''I meant the lessons Emmett.''Mom continued, a bit disgusted.

''Right, they were okay I guess, in biology I sat next to this guy, he was okay, he was just a bit strange.''

''What was his name?''I asked Em, I was quite interested.

''I think his name was Edward Cullen.''

''Oh my God, w-well maybe he thought you were strange, I do.''

''Heyy, what'd I ever do to you, anyway, why are you defending some guy you don't even know.''

''I'm not''

''Yes yo....''

''Shut it, Emmett.''

''Oookay.''

This was so unfair, I really needed to see this Edward, but he wasn't even in my grade.

''Well, Bells, how was your day?''

''It was actually quite good, I made some friends in home room and a girl from my maths class and the lessons were okay too.''

''That's good Bells, what about you Rosie?''

''My day was great I can't wait until tomorrow, I was in th...''

''Let me guess, Tom.''Em butted in.

''Yes, and so what.''

''Rosie, I know you like Tom but you should concentrate on your education more than your boyfriend.''Looks like dad joined Emmetts 'I hate Tom' club.

''I hate you guys' stupid male egos.''Then she stood up and stormed upstairs.

I decided to butt in here

''Why do you guys always do that?''

''Do what?''Em and dad said in unison.

''Ugh, I'm going to my room.''I did exactly what Rose did now and stormed upstairs and headed to my room. I hate it when those guys get so overprotective its soo annoying. It was only 8.30 but I decided to get ready for bed. I took a quick, hot and relaxing shower to get rid of my tense feelings towards dad and Em, and it worked, kinda. I dried my hair, which had gotton darker brown than usual with the lack of sun. I fell asleep around 9.30. I dreamed about Edward Cullen, this was crazy, I didn't even know the guy. I dreamed that me and him were a thing. I woke up all of a sudden, out of breath and all sweaty. Oh my God I had to see this guy, my dream explained it, I liked him, but this was just unreal, I had only seen him one time and it was across a room, I hadn't said as much as two words to him, and it was stupid, he was the same age as Emmett, I had to leave this, but I couldn't no matter what. It was 5.30, I decided to just take a long shower to try and relax a bit. This dream had me going crazy.

It was time to go to school now.

''Bells, Rose come on, we'll leave now''Em shouted from the driveway.

When we were in the car, I was in my own little world, going over my dream in my head over and over again, Rose was still in a mood with Emmett for last night.

''What's wrong with you guys?''

''Oh, nothing I was just thinking.''I told Em, he didn't need to know what I was thinking exactly. Rose stayed silent.

''Aw, Come on Rose, your not still mad at me are you?''

''Yes, actually, I am, you really bugging me when you hate him so much.''

''Come on Rosalie, forgive me please, I promise I will leave it, please.''He made a puppy dog face, it was quite amuzing actually.

''Fine.''And she left the truck and walked over to Tom and some other people, who I didn't know.

'Cya Em.''I said and headed over to Jess and Angela, but on my way over, Alice ran over to me.

''Hey Bella, I was wondering, you wanna have lunch with me today?''Alice seemed very hyper, but now I think of it she was yesterday aswell.

''Um, yeah sure.''

''Well we have gym first, I dunno whose class you're in for that, but then we have double maths so I'll cya then Bella, bye.''

''Ok, bye.''Alice was really odd, but a good odd, I really liked her.

Gym went by pretty quick considering my lack of talent for it. In maths me and Alice just talked about random stuff, I found out she and her family lived at the edge of town and she was the youngest, she explained that although Jasper was her family, she was totally in love with him, but it wasn't weird because they were adopted. Although I already knew this fact because Jess told me on my first day, I didn't tell Alice this though. I told her why we moved here. I think Alice was starting to become my best friend she was really friendly. The bell rang then, signifying the start of lunch.

''Come on Bella, let's go to lunch.''She pulled me by my arm. This girl was crazy.

''Where are we sitting, Alice?''

''Just over there, with Jasper and my brother, Edward, that okay.''

''Um yeah.''

**THERES A CLIFFIE PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW HONESTLY I NEED THE REVIEWS I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY, AND I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER PRACTICALLY WRITING ITSELF IN MY HEAD.**


	5. Lunch

**OK, SO THIS STORY IS GOING REAL FAST AND I'M REALLY ENJOYING IT SO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS AND PLEASE TELL PEOPLE ABOUT IT, MORE REVIEWS AND READERS=MORE CHAPTERS AND QUICKER UPDATES. THANKS TO mahsacullen FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPTER AIRS QUICKER.**

Omg, I couldn't believe it, I was going to be sitting at the same table as Edward Cullen, I should've worked it out before now I mean Alice always eats with them, why wouldn't she today, one question remained, what made this guy so amazing to me, I didn't know but he was.

''Hey Jazz''She leaned over and kissed him.

''This is Bella.''She continued.

''Hi Bella, I'm Jasper, it's nice to meet you.''

''Um, yeah you too.''

''And Bella, this is my brother Edward, he's in your older brother's year, I think.''I wanted Alice to introduce me to Edward but she didn't have to add the fact that he's in the same year as Emmett, I didn't want him to be, I wanted him to be in mine, I wanted him to be mine. Oh my God, what on earth was I thinking, relax Bella, calm down, see this boy had me talking to myself in my head. I hoped so badly, it wasn't obvious that I liked him.

''Hey Bella.'' Oh my God, his voice was amazing.

''Uh Um, h-hi Edward.''God Bella be a bit more obvious would you.

We sat and ate together, I could feel my cheeks getting redder and hotter.

Alice and Jasper finished eating before Edward and myself, I didn't much of it.

''Hey Bella, um I'll cya later, me and Jazz are going, um, somewhere. But you stay and eat.''Alice had just bailed on me and now I was sitting here alone, with Edward.

''So Bella, how're you liking Forks?''

''It's great.''I just blurted it out, I couldn't help it but he was seriously making it great.

''That's good, um, Bella are you ok?''Oh no, I made it obvious I should've known, I do this all the time.

''Uh yeah I'm fine.''

''It's a little obvious.''

''Oh my god, really, I'm sorry.''

''Don't worry about it, if I wasn't such a good actor I'd probably look the same right now.''Oh my God, did that mean he liked me too, but why would he, I was, after all, three years younger than him. But he was smiling at me real nice now though.

''Oh''Was all I could get out. The bell rang then, it was a shame, I wanted to stay there a little longer with him. I stood up and was about to leave when he grabbed my hand to stop me.

''Um Bella, are you doing anything tonight?''

''No, I don't think so.''

''Well would you like to go out with me tonight I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thoug....''I cut him off there.

''I'd love to Edward.''I could feel my heart racing, it felt like it was going to break all my ribs and pop out of my body, it was beating so hard.

''Great, how about 7.''

''Yeah sure.''

''Cool, I'll pick you up, what's your adress?''So I gave him my adress on a piece of paper, this was going really fast, but it was amazing. I was walking to my next class when a thought came into my head, and not a good one. Emmett. He was going to go mental. Like 10 times more mental than with Rose and Tom. I would have to make sure he didn't find out, or dad, at least until after tonight. The rest of the school day went fast and I was in the car with Rose and Em. My date was soon approaching.

**OK REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT IT WAS IMPORTANT, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON REALLY SOON I ALREADY HAVE THE START PLANNED OUT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	6. Get Dressed

**OH I SO LOVE WRITING THIS STORY A LOT SO IM UPDATING REGULARLY. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES MY STORY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER AND SPECIAL THANKS TO mahsacullen IM WRITING QUICK SO YOU WILL NOT DO YOUR 'WINK WINK'. ENJOY!!!**

BPOV

My heart and my mind were racing, I couldn't believe I was going on a date with Edward Cullen, but I couldn't let dad or Emmett know, I needed Rose's help. Once we arrived home, our new home, Em got out the car first and I needed to talk to Rose I figured this may be my only chance.

''Rose.''

''Yah.''

''Can I talk with you, for a minute, please.''I probably looked like I was desperate.

''Bella, what's wrong?''

''Nothing's wrong, but I need your help.''

''What with?''

''I have a date tonight, but dad and Em can't know they will go mad, especially Emmett.''

''Oh my God Bella, you do work quick.''I gave her a look for that last comment.

''Anyway, Bella they will just be like they are about me and Tom.''

''No they will be worse.''

''How come?''

''Well, because he's older than me.''

''How much older, Bella?''

''Well, he's in Emmett year.''

''What, Bella, he's to old for you, I don't like it.''

''Please, please, please Rose I have to go I really like him, please don't tell them, not until after my date at least.''You could see she was debating in her head.

''Fine, but only if we do it my way, so we can both benefit from it.''

''Okay, wait, what's your way?''

''We tell them me and you are going out together, then I get to go see Tom without a lecture and you get to go on your date.''

''Okay great, wait Rose can you help me with one more thing, please.''

''What is it now?''She was getting a bit frustrated now.

''Will you help me get ready, I need to look nice.''

''Okay, what time are you going?''

''He's picking me up at 7.''

''Okay, we'd better get started then.''

We walked inside the house and mom was there sitting at the kitchen table preparing food, probably for dinner.

''Oh, hi girls, good day?''

''Yeah mom, it was great.''Rose answered for the both of us.

''Well, dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half.''

Me and Rose exchanged nervous looks, Rose started.

''Um, mom, me and Bella were planning on going out later to meet up with some new friends.''Mom was cool surely she would let us.

''Oh, that's great girls, I'm so glad you're making friends here, I was so worried you weren't going to settle in, especially you, Bella.''

''Well it's fine mom, so we can go out?''I asked her.

''Of course, and since you'll be together, home no later than 10.30, but for future if you go out seperately no later than 10, okay.''

''Yeah mom, thanks.''We both said and ran up stairs to my room. I think Rose was actually looking forwards to dressing me up tonight, but I still think she was worried about me going out with a boy older than me.

''So Bella, who is the lucky guy?''

''Edward Cullen.''

''The strange one, from Emmett's homeroom?''She raised her eyebrows.

''Thats the one, and he's not strange, hes really nice.''

''Okay Bella go jump in the shower and dry your hair and I'll find an outfit for you, then I'll do your hair and makeup and you can then get dressed.''

''Okay.''

I turned around and headed towards the bathroom, when Rose spoke.

''By the way, Bella, I'm not dressing you in anything to revealing, because of the age difference, you know.''

''I'll be fine Rose.''With that I continued to the bathroom. While I was in the shower, I just couldn't relax, so I made it a quick one and sat at the mirror and dried my hair. When I walkde back into my bedroom I could see Rose had an outfit spread out on the bed and curlers and makeup set up at my dresser and mirror.

''Come on, Bella I'm waiting and its 5 already.''

''Okay, Rose but that's still 2 hours away.''

''Yeah but once your done I have to get ready.''

''Okay then, work your magic.''

Rose curled my hair so that it looked natural, I like my hair like this but I never did it often, she did my makeup also so it looked natural and she put on mascara, eye-liner, blue eyeshadow and lipgloss.

''Just because I have put on lipgloss, does not mean it should be used, okay Bella?''

''Yes, mom.''I said this sarcastically and she gave me yet another look.

''Okay Bella, there are your clothes, put them on while I go get ready and I'll come back when I'm done.''

''K''

So she left and I looked to see what clothes she had set out for me, obviously they were blue as she gave me blue eyeshadow.

There was a soft, halter neck dress, that stopped just above the knee and flat, sparkly, pale blue shoes. I approved. So I got ready in about 15 minutes and I sat on my bed and waited for Rose. She came back about 25 minutes after I started getting ready, it was now 6.25.

''Wow, Bella you look great, now for jewellry.''

She gave me dangly silver earrings, with a blue gem in them and necklace and bracelet to match. I was ready and soo excited.

''Bella, I want you to be really careful tonight, I don't want him taking advantage of you, and if he does, then Bella you have to tell me.''

''Don't worry, Rose he won't, I promise.''

''Yeah well, just be careful.''

''I will.''Rose gave me a hug, at least shes nice protective unlike dad and Em.

''Okay Bella meet me at the end of the street at 10.20, and call me if you need me, okay.''

''Yeah.''

''K lets go, he's here.''

We ran downstairs, no-one was in the kitchen so we both shouted.

''Bye mom.''

''Bye girls, have fun.''

We walked outside Rose gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.

''Remember, call me if you need me.''

She then walked off down the street. There was Edward standing by his car at MY house and smiling that beautiful smile.

**OK GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER, LONGEST ONE SO FAR, I NEED REVIEWS FOR ME TO WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH WILL BE THE DATE.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, GET TYPING AND I'LL DO THE SAME. XX**


	7. I Love You

**OK IM UPDATING REALLY QUICK BECAUSE IM GETTING SOME REVIEWS AND I LIKE WRITING THIS STORY. ID LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO ARE WRITING REVIEWS FOR ME AND THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ADDING MY STORY AND ME TO FAVES THANKS. READ, ENJOY + REVIEW.**

BPOV

Edward walked over to me which seemed to take a lifetime, he took my hand, kissed it, and his lips were so soft on my skin, then he walked me over to the car and we got in and we started driving.

''So Bella, do you like italian?''

''Yeah, I love it.''

''Great, and Bella, I'm so glad you could come out with me tonight, I know you may find it weird since I've only seen you twice in my life and with the age difference and all th...''

''Edward, stop, I'm glad you asked me because I really like you and I don't find it weird at all, everyone else might but I don't.''

''You don't know how much that means to me Bella.''

We stopped in the car park, it only took 10 minutes to get there but Edward told me that the table wasn't booked until 7.30. So we talked.

''Was that your sister I saw walking out of your house, with the blonde hair?''

''Yeah, that's Rosalie, she's 17 in 2 weeks.''

''Cool. I know you've met my sister.''

''Yeah Alice is really cool, shes a great friend.''

We just sat in silence for a couple minutes until Edward said, well more like blurted something out.

''Bella, I really like you, a lot.''

''I really like you a lot too, Edward.''

He held my hands in his and we just gazed into each others eyes for the next 10 minutes. Until he let me go.

''Well we'd better go inside it's almost 7.30.''

We go out of the car and walked side by side to the restaurant, we were seated at a table for two in the corner, the table was incredibly romantic, it even had candles and rose petals. We ordered 2 plates of tagiatelle pasta. The food only took 5 minutes to arrive, and we ate, the whole time gazing into each others eyes like in the car. When we finished, it was only 8.30, we still had loads of time left.

''Bella, how about I pay then we go for a walk.''

''Sounds great.''

So Edward paid and we left, this time as we walked, we walked hand in hand. We stopped at a park and decided to go sit on the grass, despite the darkness.

''Bella, I know this is our first date and all but I want to ask you something.''

''Go on.''

''Bella, I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend.''I gasped at this, I don't know what I was expecting him to say but that certainly wasn't it, I was surprised, but not in a bad way, I was plesantly surprised.

''Yes I will, I'd love to be.''

Just then he gave me a brilliant look not like before in the restaurant or in the car, it was different, it was amazing. He leaned in to kiss me, the kiss was amazing just like the look, his lips were so soft and smooth moving against my own, I put my hands in his hair and got my fingers entangled in it, he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, his lips got more fierce and passionate, his tongue demanded entrance into my mouth, my mouth agreed, his tongue made out with mine he leaned forwards and ended up lying on top of me on the grass. We finally broke apart when we needed a desperate breath. He turned me over so I was lying on top of him, we layed there for a while until Edward broke the silence.

''Bella, I love you.''

''I love you too, Edward.''

**OKAY MAJOR CHAPTER THERE ALTHOUGH IT WAS SHORT SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN FORM OF A REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE. I HOPE ALL YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY BECAUSE I AM SO ENJOYING WRITING IT.**


	8. Real Date

**HEY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. I KNOW YOU THINK ITS GOING FAST BUT JUST WAIT IT WILL MAKE SENSE. THANKS A LOT TO mahsacullen, YOU HELPED LOTS.**

BPOV

This was crazy, how could this be happening.

''Bella, Bella.''I could here someone calling to me.

''Bella, you coming?''Oh it was Edward. Oh my God, I had been daydreaming.

''Bella?''

''Uh, yeah sorry I was in a world of my own.''

''Okay then, you coming?''I walked over to where he was standing and got in the car. I was probably somewhere near a tomato shade by now, as if something like that was going to happen, it was our first date. When we were in the car, the redness in my cheeks didn't go away, this was an awkward silence.

''So, Bella do you like spagetti?''

''Yeah, I do.''

''Great.''He once again smiled that gorgeous smile.

''I have to meet my sister, Rose at the end of my street at 20 past 10, will we be done by then?''

''We can be.''Oh my God, what was with that smile, it just kept coming. We got out of the car infront of a huge house, odd, I thought we would be going to a restaurant. We walked inside to a huge and beautiful room. With no furniture except a table for two, with flowers, and all around the room there was candle lit, they were just everywhere, this was amazing.

''So, do you like it?''

''Edward, its amazing, noone has ever done anything close to this for me before.''

''Great, I'm glad I am the first, so would madam like to take a seat?''Oh my God, I couldn't help but giggle, and I think thats what he wanted.

''Okay.''I sat down on the seat he held out and he pushed me back in again, he was unbelievably adorable.

''I'll be right back just going to get the food.''He was back in like 2 minutes with the spagetti.

The spagetti tasted amazing.

''Edward did you make this?''

''Yeah, do you like it?''

''Yeah, I love it, it tastes amazing.''We finished the food in slience.

''Do you want to take a look of the house?''

''Yeah, is noone home?''

''No, my dad took my mom out and Jasper took Alice out.''

''Okay then.''We went upstairs, this house was amazing.

''This is mom and dads room.''It was massive, with a king size leather bed, a 50'' flatscreen tv on the wall, bookcases, and a huge music system.

''Wow its really nice.''Then we walked along the corridor and stopped at another room. Alices room I guessed it looked girly.

''This is Alice's room.''

''I got that.''

It was also huge, with a king size pink bed, a 42'' flatscreen tv and another big music system. Jaspers room was just next door but it was green. After we saw Jaspers room we walked to the next and last room.

''This is my bedroom.''It was the same as the other rooms but it was blue and the bed was gold and it seemed better. We walked inside.

''Wow you have so much music, what do you like listening to?''I turned on his music player, it was beautiful music.

''Its debussy.''He looked embarrased.

''It's great.''We sat on the bed and just listened to the music until Edward broke the silence.

''We'd better go, its 10 already and you need to meet your sister.''

''Okay.''I really didn't want the date to end but I had to meet Rose.

We drove and talked about random things of no importance until we got where we needed to be, we were 5 minutes early so I stayed in the car with Edward until I saw Rose walking down the street. Edward kissed my cheek. His lips were perfect.

''Well I'll see you tomorrow, will I pick you up for school?''

''Sure, bye.''I got out the car and Edward drove away, my heart was beating frantically, as if I had just run a marathon.

**OK DID YOU LIKE THE TWIST FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, SO ITS NOT GOING SO FAST AFTER ALL, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Fight

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED BUT ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE THINKING, IS IT GOOD? ALSO I REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS SO WHEN YOU HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN, OR READ HAPPEN. mahsacullen I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO ABOUT YOUR REQUEST LOL.**

BPOV

I watched his car drive away, it seemed to take forever, I kept having flashback of our date, I couldn't believe a guy like that had asked a girl like me out. I just kept thinking about how much I couldn't wait to see him in the morning. If it wasn't for sleep deprevation, I would be okay.

''Hey Bella, how was the date?'' Oh yeah I forgot about Rose.

''Uh, it was amazing, the best date ever.''

''Yeah well, as long as it wasn't to amazing.''I hadn't ever thought of Rose as annoying before but as they say, theres a first time for everything.

''Rose?''

''Yeah.''

''Shut it.''

''Chill Bella, so when are you seeing him again?''

The smile now came back to my face, I was once again thinking about Edward.

''He's picking me up from here in the morning to go to school.''

''Thats great Bella, but would you like to tell me what you plan to say to Emmett.''

''Oh my God, I totally forgot about that, what am I gonna do, help me Rose, pleeeease.''

''Well, you could tell him.''

''No way Rose, that would make me suicidal, and practically convicting Edward to death.''

''Okay fine, I'll help you but this is the last time, after this you have to tell.''

''Okay, I will, I promise.''

''Well, how about you just tell Emmett that a friend is giving you a ride, how about that Jessica girl.''

''Yeah, wait, why didn't I think of that.''

''Because I'm good.''I made a face at this. ''Okay let's go inside.''

We walked up the path and inside to the kitchen, where mom was.

''Oh hey girls, have a good night?''

''Yeah''Rose said.

''Great.''I followed.

''See ya in the morning mom.''Rose left the room and went upstairs.

''Okay, night Rosie.''She called up. ''Are you going up Bella?''

''I'm going to see Emmett first, then I am. Is Em in his room?''

''No hes in the living room watching tv.''

''Okay night mom.''

''Night sweetie.''

I walked down the hallway to the living room.

''Hey Bells, good night?''

''Yeah great. Um I'm getting a ride to school tomorrow, that okay?''

''Course Bells, who ya getting a ride from?''

''Uh, Jessica.''

''Okay then, night Bells.''

''Night''

I walked upstairs towards my room and thought how a easy that was, that was the first time Emmett had believed me about a lie. I had shower, washed my make up off and went to bed.

I slammed my alarm clock as it woke me up at 7.15. I had a quick 10 minute shower, dried my hair straight and got dressed.

''Bella, breakfast.'' Dad called up the stairs, so I went.

I sat at the table and got some toast.

''You guys all ready for school?''

''Yes mom.'' We all answered at the same time.

I finished my toast and got my bag from upstairs.

''Bye.'' I told them.

''Bye sweetie, have a good day.''

I ran out the door and found Edward already waiting there. He stepped out of the car as he saw me. I walked over to him beaming as he smiled that beautiful smile.

''Hey''I said.

''Hey Beautiful.'' And he kissed my cheek, again his lips were perfect. Then we got into the car and drove off.

EMPOV

I can't believe what I just saw, I was going to kill that son of bitch how dare he, she only nearly 16.

BPOV

We got to school 25 minutes before the bell would go. So we just stood by the car and talked.

''So Bella do you wanna go out again?''

''Yeah, when?''

''Is tonight too soon?''

''Um no, its perfect.''

''Great.''

I heard a car pull in somewhere but I didn't think anything of it I was too busy just being with Edward.

''NO EMMETT DON'T.'' It was Rose. Then I realised who I was with and he didn't know. Oh God.

''YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH.''

I turned around and saw Emmett storming towards us, he pushed me out of the way, I fell, and headed straight towards Edward, Edward didn't stand a chance, Emmett was so strong. Rose ran over to me as I had cut my head when I fell, she went down to her knees and put her arm around me.

''NO EMMETT PLEASE DON'T.'' I yelled at him

''I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER BELLA.''

He pulled Edward against the wall and punched him three times, then a teacher came over.

''SWAN NOW.''

Emmett let Edward go and went with the teacher, another teacher came over to Edward, Rose and I. She took Edward and I to the nurses office to get patched up. When we got there I started.

''Edward I'm so sorry, I can't believe he did that.''I was crying now.

He came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

''It's okay Bella, its just a few cuts, nothings broken.''

''Okay guys, come here.''The nurse said and she patched us up. Then the head came in.

''I've talked to your brother Bella, I know why he did it, I'm not excusing his behaviour but you should have told him and your parents have been called about the fight, they don't know what the cause was I thought you should tell them when you go home tonight and Edward I suggest you stay out of Emmett's way at least for the rest of the day.''

''Okay.''We said in unison.

The rest of the day went pretty quick and I didn't see Edward until the end of the day, he was going to drive me home, I really didn't want to ride with Emmett. We got in the car and started home.

''I think maybe we should do tonight, tomorrow, Bella.''

''Yeah your probably right.''

When we got to my place he kissed my cheek in the car and I got off and he drove straight off so not to bump into Emmett. I walked inside

**OKAY WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT AND I GOT EMMETT MORE INVOLVED IN THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. XXX**


	10. Face The Rath

**DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER. IM VERY SORRY THAT EDWARD HAD TO GET HURT BUT I HAD TO GET EMMETT INVOLVED IN THE STORY MORE. **

BPOV

I walked inside and hated what I saw, everyone was in the kitchen, mom, dad, Emmett and Rose. Mom, dad and Emmett all were standing up and turned to face me while Rose was sitting down looking uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do so I just walked over to where they were standing.

''Hey guys.''I said quite nervously.

''Bella.''Emmett was really going to give me a hard time over this I could tell just by his tone of voice on that one word.

''Okay, Emmett you said to wait until Bella got here, so now what was this fight all about?''Dad asked in a really harsh tone, it was quite scary actually, now I knew I was in for a rubbish night. Emmett didn't say anything.

''Emmett?''Mom asked this time.

''Ask Bella.''He hated me and I knew it.

''Emmett stop it!''Rose spoke for the first time since I got back I had almost forgotten she was even in the room.

''FINE, I saw Bella this morning with Cullen and he kissed her and I wasn't having it, I can't believe you would Bella, especially with him, hes a weirdo and hes far to old for you.''Emmett wanted to hurt me now I could tell and I was totally pissed with him.

''NO EMMETT, HES NOT A WEIRDO, AND I DONT CARE HOW OLD HE IS I REALLY LIKE HIM AND IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, IM GOING TO MY ROOM.''I stormed off and up the stairs, I didn't want to stay to see what would be said next. I sat down at the top of the stairs where they couldn't see me, just to listen to what they said. I heard a chair scrape and guessed it must be Rose since she was the only one sitting.

''You always have to ruin everything don't you, I'm going to see Bella.''It was Rose and I was glad at least that she was on my side.

''Wait Rosalie!''There was a harsh tone in dads voice.

''What?''Oh my God, I can't believe Rose took that tone with dad.

''Turn around.''

''What?''

''Did you know about this?''

''Well, course I did, because she trusted me not to judge her or tell any of you.''

It was silent for a few minutes and I just continued to cry it was all such a mess, I mean I could probably talk mom round but dad and Emmett were a no go.

''Now, I'm going to see if Bella is ok, since no one else seems to care.''Nobody else said anything to stop her and then I heard her coming up the stairs.

RPOV

Oh my God, I didn't ask to be involved in this, but Bella is my baby sister and even though I don't particularly like the idea of her going out with this Edward, he made her happy and unlike the rest of the family, I was going to support her and help her, I don't get why they can't see that its better to know and accept it, that way shes not going to hide things.

I walked up the stairs and was about to walk to Bella's room but there was no need, she was sitting on the floor with her hand wrapped around her knees and her head down, crying.

''Oh Bella, I'm sorry.''I sat down and pulled her into a hug and she sat there and continued to cry into my chest.

''Bella, sweetie, it will all work out you'll see''

''W-why d-does he h-have t-to spoil ev-everything, I was going to t-tell them t-tonight without all this d-drama.''

''I don't know Bella but he's starting to make a habit of it.''

''Yeah well at l-least he didn't a-attack Tom.''

''It's because he still sees you as his sweet, innocent baby sister.''

''W-well I'm n-not and it s-sucks.''

After this she got a fresh load of tears and I just held her there, then I heard someone walking up the stairs, that better not be Emmett.

''Mom.''I stated as mom appeared at the top of the stairs.

''Bella, honey.''She looked down at us with sympathy in her eyes, then crouched down and Bella looked up.

BPOV

''Mom I'm sorry, I'm not sure what for but I am.''I said to her, I had composed myself a bit more compared from when I was talking with Rose.

''Bella, honey you don't need to apologize, I can't believe Emmett's behaviour.''

''What about dad?''

''Don't worry about him, I'll talk him round, I just wish you had told me Bella.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Bella, I know I would have liked you to tell me but I do understand why you didn't.''

I suppose I felt a bit better now, that mom understood and she would talk dad round, the only problem now was Emmett.

''Rose would you give us a minute please, and don't listen to anything your dad and Emmett say in regards to all this.''

''K''

Rosalie went back down the stairs probably to face the rath of dad and Emmett.

''Bella will we go and talk in your room instead of here.''

''Okay.''

We walked to my room in silence, but it was only about 10 seconds away, once we went in my room we both sat on the bed.

''Bella, how old is this Cullen boy?''

I just looked down while I replied.

''His name is Edward and he is 18.''

''18, Bella are you sure this is what you want?''

I looked up now.

''I'm positive mom.''

''And hes not pressuring you into anything?''

My voice raised a little at this, she obviously can't accept it well.

''No way, he wouldn't, not ever.''

''Okay and your not doing anything you shouldn't be.''

I raised my eyebrows in shock at this question.

''MOM, Are you seriously asking me that, I've only known him 5 minutes.''

''Okay, okay I'm sorry, but I'm your mom I had to ask, but you know you can tell me anything, right?''

''Yeah, I know.''

''Well how about we go back downstairs now, I'll talk to your dad and Emmett, and I'm just glad you could tell Rosie.''

We walked downstairs, Rose looked like she was fed up of the guys and Emmett and dad looked pissed.

''Rose, Bella, would you girls go and get some milk and bread from the shop for me please.''Mom asked us and I knew why, to talk to dad and Emmett.

''Yeah mom.''Rose replied back for the both of us, I think she knew why aswell.

''Wait, Bella's not going out anywhere.''Dad said angrily.

''Oh yes she is, she has done nothing wrong, just go girls, its fine.''Mom defended me, she is going to need a miracle to talk them around, but I was still angry at dad and Emmett, dad even more now, I stomed out and Rose followed me.

Once we got out Rose started.

''So, what did mom say?''

''She asked me if I had sex with him.''

''What?!? Wait, you haven't have you?''

''NO, of course I haven't.''

''Oh good.''

We got to the shop then and bought some milk and bread.

ReneePOV

''Guy's what is wrong with you and have you any idea how upset Bella was up there?''I asked them.

''Yeah well she shouldn't have, its wrong and he had it coming, hes lucky the teacher never came, or I would've done a lot more damage.''Emmett defended himself.

''Emmett all thats happened here is you being an overprotective big brother which is all fine but shes not in danger and she hasn't done anything wrong and you Charlie just don't want to see your baby girl grow up, and neither do I, but it's happening, she may still be a child but she's 15 now, you have to let her go a bit, and she will always be your little girl even when shes 40 but she has her own life, so are you going to drop this?''I questioned them.

''Renee, listen to me, hes 18, boys that age only think of one thing.''Charlie added.

''Hey, no fair.''Emmett defended.

''He seems like a nice enough boy, she will tell me if she needs me, and she has Rosalie, who seems to have been looking after her pretty well through this.''

''Okay, sweetie, I'll leave it, but if he hurts her he'll know about it.''

''Thank you Charlie, and yes, if he hurts her it will be a completely different story, Emmett?''

''Fine.''

BPOV

We were just walking up to the door when Rose stopped.

''Bella, I really am sorry that it had to come out like this, and you if you ever need me for anything all you have to do is ask.''

''I know Rose, thank you for everything.''

She pulled me into a hug.

''Love you Bellie.''

''Love you too Rosie''

And we walked inside.

**OKAY DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. IT WAS LONGER THAN THE OTHERS AND IM LOOKING FORWARDS TO WRITING MORE I HAVE LOTS IDEAS AND WELCOME MORE. BUT I NEED SOME REVIEWS FIRST. THAT BUTTON BELOW, ITS MAGIC, IT CREATES CHAPTERS.**


	11. Make Up, Fall Out

**DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER, I LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND PEOPLE SUBSCRIBING I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I ALSO HAVE MANY IDEAS BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO FIT THEM IN AND THEY WILL PROBABLY TAKE PLACE OVER A FEW CHAPTERS.**

BPOV

We walked inside, mom was in the kitchen looking in one of the cupboards next to the cooker.

''Did you get the stuff from the store?''Mom asked as if nothing had happened. Rose and I exchanged looks. Then I started.

''Um, yeah mom, here.''

''Thanks.''

''Mom, where are the guys?''Rose this time.

''In the living room, and Bella.''

''Yeah.''

''They are cool about it, well when I say cool, I mean they're okay so just don't flaunt it infront of them.''

Rose and I giggled.

''Mom, flaunt it, come on 21st century.''

''Yeah, yeah.''Was all mom said.

I walked slowly to the living room and once I go there I just stood a little in the door way and a little awkwardly.

''Bella.''

''Dad.''

''Im sorry.''He stood up and started to walk towards me.

''Yeah me too.''

''Thanks Em, just try not to attack him anymore.''

''I'll try.''He said with a grin.

''Bella, your my little girl, I won't ever be satisfied with any guy you date, not ever.''

''I will always be your little girl, just let me live my life.''

''I'll try.''He imitated Em here. ''Now come here.''

He pulled me into a hug, I felt so much better now.

''I love you Bell.''

''Love you too dad.''

I woke up in the morning with a grin on my face, I felt amazing. Just then my phone rang.

''Hello.''

''Good morning sleepy head.''

''W-wha-.''He cut me off.

''How do you fancy having a nice breakfast in bed, then we could go out later.''

''Um.''

I heard a knock on my window from the balcony and I turned. Oh my God, I couldn't believe what I saw. I walked over to the doors and opened them.

''Hey beautiful''

''Edward, what are you doing here, not that I mind of course?''

''I thought I'd see how you were doing.''

''Well it all kicked off earlier but Rose and mom talked the guys round, although I'm not sure they would like this.''

''Well tuff.''

''Okay then.''

We had a moment, a moment in heaven, we looked into each others eyes. Then he did what I didn't expect. He pulled me into a kiss, it wasn't needy, just tender. Then he broke off. I didn't know what to say.

''Wow.''Was all I said.

He pulled me back into the balcony and then it was my turn, I pulled him back into the kiss, it started off pretty much like before then it got more fierce. He pushed me against the wall and his tongue forced its way into my mouth, hid lips were crushed against mine, it was amazing, ''better than that dream I had a while back, I started unbuttoning his shirt I got to about 5 buttons down when he pulled off of me.

''Bella, are you sure this isn't going too fast?''

''No, I love you Edward.''

''I love you too Bella.''

And that was that and we went back to making out and I continued unbuttoning his shirt and flung it away and he pulled my top off and then somehow we ended up of the floor he was on top of me.

EmPOV

I knew that I may have went a little over the top about Bella after all he only kissed her on the cheek but shes my baby sister and I didn't want to see her hurt, I acted before I thought but now I had to make things up with her I didn't want her to hate me and be scared to tell me things so I headed to her room to apologise. I knocked on her door but there was no answer so I opened the door and walked in. She wasn't there but there were clothes on the floor and the balcony doors were ajar. That was odd, I walked over to the balcony and hated what I saw.

''ISABELLA!''

BPOV

''ISABELLA!''

This didn't help my case, Emmett just walked in on us. Edward lifted up of me then I remembered he wasn't wearing any shirt and I was just in my bra. Emmett turned around when he saw this and I leaned and grabbed my top which turned out to be Edward's shirt. Just then I heard my bedroom door open.

''Whats all this noise?''I heard mom ask.

Edward was still half on top of me and I quickly covered myself with Edward's shirt. I was dead.

''THIS!''Emmett roared back.

Mom walked over to the balcony door accompanied by dad and Rose, oh crap.

Dad stormed over and grabbed Edward and dragged him up.

''Dad, get off him NOW!''

''I'll deal with you later Isabella, GET OUT NOW CULLEN!''

I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand and stood up still holding his shirt against me.

''If hes going then I'm going to.''

And I pulled him out.

**OKAY WHAT DID YOU THINK, I LIKE DRAMA, BORING CHAPTERS ARE SO, WELL BORING HAHA PLEASE REVIEW JUST CLICK THAT TEMPTING BUTTON BELOW.**


	12. Walk Away

**OK THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE SAYING THEY LIKE MY STORY, I LIKE REVIEWS IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL BUT I REALLY WANT PEOPLE TO GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE, AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE.**

BPOV

I pulled him outside, on my way down pulling on his shirt, we got outside and I was just so furious with my dad and Emmett but I needed Edward more than ever.

''E-Edward, I-I....''

''Sshh.''Was what he cut me off for in a whisper. He pulled me back into a loving kiss which lasted a few moments then he pulled away to speak.

''I love you Bella, more than anything, and I promise no matter what I will never hurt you and I can't imagine what it took for you to do that for me back there, you can come back with me to mine if you like.''

It was raining now, really heavily infact, so my hair was all wet and flattened down and Edwards shirt I had on, had gone almost completely see through but still he loved me.

''I'd love too, and I love you too.''

Then he pulled me into a more fierce kiss when dad came out of the house.

''BELLA, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!''

I didn't reply, Edward pulled me away his car was a little further down the street, and I felt tears fall down onto my cheeks we got to the gate before Edward pulled me into a hug, I let my tears fall against his chest as I cried and I could feel my dads eyes on me and Edward and I can imagine Edwards eyes were probably back at his. I pulled away, wiped away my tears, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me away to his car.

''Thank you.''I didn't know what else to say.

We arrived at his house, his amazing house.

''Edward, that you?''It was Alice, I forgot there would be other people for some strange reason.

''Um yeah, Alice.''

I folded my arms across me to kind of hide the see-throughness of the shirt. Alice walked into the room.

''Oh, Bella.''

''Uh, hi Ali.''

''What happened to you two?''

''It's a long story, could you maybe ask mom if Bella can stay over tonight?''

''Ok, sure, I'll go ask and Bella can stay in my room.''

Edward looked at me then back to Alice.

''Actually Alice, Bella will be staying in my room.''

''Oh, I see.''

Alice walked off to go ask her mom and me and Edward stayed put, I was still upset and obviously Edward could tell and he just held me and rubbed the small of my back.

We stood there for a while until his mom and dad and Alice came back into the room.

''I hear we have a guest.''

''Yeah mom, is it okay if Bella stays over tonight?''

''Yeah, I suppose.''

She walked up to us.

''Bella, I'm Esme, and this is Carlisle.''

''Hi.'' I said to Esme then waved over to Carlisle.

''Night mom.''Edward said to end the awkward silence.

''Edward, when you have shown Bella to where she needs to go, could I have a word please.''

''Uh, yeah dad.''

Edward and I walked upstairs to his room.

''I'll be right back Bella, I'll just go see what my dad wants.''

''Okay.''

EPOV

I didn't want to leave her, not for a single minute but I had to see dad so I walked downstairs to find him.

''Hey dad.''

''Edward, I wanted to talk to you.''

''What about?''

''Well Bella, she seems a bit young, how old is she.''

''She's nearly 16 dad.''

''So shes in Alice's year.''

''Yeah.''

''Edward, be careful, don't pressure her into anything or take advantage of her.''

''Dad, I wouldn't.''

''Okay, night then.''

I walked back upstairs, well more like ran to my room. I went and sat next to Bella on my bed.

BPOV

Edward came back and I wanted no more time wasted. I pulled him into a full, fierce kiss and he took of the wet shirt.

**OOOO WHAT WILL HAPPEN, TO FIND OUT PLEASE REVIEW. AND DONT FORGET TO LEAVE IDEAS ASWELL. X**


	13. The Truth Hurts

**OKAY I HOPE PEOPLE ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER. THANKS FOR GIVING ME FAN-DABBY-DOSY REVIEWS YEY!!**

BPOV

I woke up lying on Edwards chest. I couldn't believe what happened so I looked under the cover. Now I believed it. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping but it didn't last long and his eyes opened.

''Hey beautiful.''He told me.

''Not so bad yourself.''I smirked and he rolled me over so he was on top of me and he kissed me when he let me go I started.

''What time is it?''

He turned over to look at the clock and then turned back over.

''It's 7.45.''

We decided that we should get up to get ready for school.

''Um Edward?''

''Yeah.''

''What am I supposed to wear?''

''Oh yeah um, I'll go see if Alice has anything you can borrow.''

''Okay thanks.''

While Edward went to find Alice I brushed my hair and washed my face and teeth, which took about 5 minutes then Edward came back.

''She gave me this.''He handed me over a pile of clothes and I looked through them.

''You've got to be kidding me.''

''What is it?''He looked over to me and where I was looking and realised. ''Oh, did I ever tell you how annoying my sister is.''

''No but if you did I would now know why.''

Alice had given me a tight, denim mini skirt and a tight, blue vest top. But anyway I put it on, I didn't have anything else to wear anyway, it beat going to school in my underwear. Once I was finished putting on the clothes, I realised Edward was ready also.

''Actually, Bella I don't know.'' He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. ''I rather like it.''

''Oh really.''Was my reply.

And he pulled me into a not so fierce kiss but it was nice all the same. Then Alice came in.

''Wow guys get a room.'' Not even a good morning.

''Yeah Alice, actually we are in one, mine, that you just walked into without knocking.

''Gees, Eddie, don't get your knickers in a twist.''Alice replied sarcastically, typical Alice. ''Anyway, you guys coming or what, breakfast is ready, mom, dad and Jazz are waiting.''

We all walked downstairs and sat at the table in the middle of his huge kitchen. Alice turned around to face me.

''Hey Bella, you look nice, those new clothes?''

I didn't reply I just pulled a face at her and she laughed.

We ate breakfast and went to leave for school and I shouted back to Edwards parents.

''Thanks again for letting me stay.''

''Anytime Bella.''Carlisle called back.

We arrived at school 10 minutes early. Alice and Jasper stood at one side of the car and me and Edward at the other.

''Last night was great.''Edward told me.

I replied with a grin and he warpped his arms, once more around my waist. ''I agree.''

Then he pulled me back into the kiss we started in his bedroom this morning, until I heard someone clear there throat behind me and I turned around, Edward's hand still wrapped around me just I was facing the other way.

''Rose.''I said in surprise, I had almost forgotton, about me walking out.

''Bella, you okay?''

''Yeah actually I'm great.''

''Good, you know, dad and Em were really cut up last night.''

''Figures.''I replied sarcastically.

''No really, they said they want to apologize, after school maybe.''

''Okay fine.''

''Great, oh Bella, you look kinda different.'' She glanced at me up and down.

''Alice.''I gestured towards Alice who was now making out with Jasper. ''She lent me these.''

''I see.''

School seemed to go really slow today, probably because I never got to see Edward not even at lunch as I had to stay inside and do the homework I failed to do last night, which I had actually completely forgotton about with everything that happened. But when school finally did let out, I met up with Edward.

''Don't you have to see you parents and Emmett.''

''Yeah, but I want you to come, they have to accept it sometime.''

''Okay then, if your sure.''

''Yeah, I'm sure.''

And this time I pulled him into a deep kiss. I pulled off of him a few moments and saw Rose.

''Wow, you guys can't keep your hands off each other.''

''No, I'll meet you at home I'll be there soon.''

''Okay, I'll tell mom.''

And she left. I wanted them to get there before us so I decided to use up 10 minutes making out.

We got to my place and walked inside. My brother came straight over to me and pulled me into a hug.

''I'm sorry Bella, I mean it, I'll butt out from now on, besides nothing happened last night since I walked in first.''

I tried not to look guilty.

''Is that supposed to be an apology.''

''Oh, yeah um, yeah I really am sorry Bells. I'll leave you be with your life, but I'm still allowed to look out for my baby sister aren't I?''

''Don't ever stop.''

''Belle, I'm really sorry too, I shouldn't have gotton like that last night it was just a shock you know.''

''Yeah dad.''

And then he pulled me into a hug.

''So Edward, would you like to stay for dinner?'' Mom asked him.

''Um sure, thanks Mrs Swan.''

''Call me Renee, and this is Charlie.'' She gestured towards dad. Then she went to start dinner.

''Bella, can I have a word please?''Rose asked me.

''Sure.''

''Oh and why don't you guys watch some tv, while I cook dinner.''Mom said.

Me and Edward exchanged looks here, then dad, Em and Edward went into the living and me and Rose went into the far end of the kitchen, near the stairs, so mom wouldn't listen in.

''Bella, I'm worried about you.''

''Why?''

''You and Edward seem really close.''

''Yeah.''

''And, well, after last night, promise me you won't sleep with him, just wait.''

I didn't answer for a while and it was harder to hide my guilt.

''Bella?!''

''A-actually, I can't promise that, it's well, well, its a bit late.''

''Bella, please tell me you didn't.''

I didn't answer I just looked down.

''**Bella what were you thinking?!''**Her voice raised and mom heard.

''Whats going on now girls?''

We didn't answer and Rose continued at me.

''Well were you at least safe?''

Oh my God, I hadn't thought of that, oh crap and I just looked down again

''**Oh my God, Bella.**''

She walked away and over to the table. Mom walked over to where Rose was standing.

''What's going on?''Mom asked looking concerned.

Rose looked at me.

''Please don't.''I begged her and I felt a tear escape from my eyes.

She sighed walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

''I'm sorry I shouted, she whispered in my ear.''

Mom looked really concerned now.

''Never mind mom.''Rose said.


	14. He Needs To Know

**HEY PEOPLE DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER I GOT REVIEWS PRETTY QUICK AFTER IT WAS PUBLISHED SO I HOPE THATS A YES. I'M TRYING TO PROGRESS WITH THE STORY QUICK BECAUSE I ENJOY WRITING IT AND ALSO IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME THEM AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO PUT THEM INTO THE STORY.**

BPOV

I knew Rose would support me no matter what but to be honest I never realised that the other night hadn't been safe until Rose brought up the subject and I hadn't yet told Edward but I wondered if he had thought about it, nevertheless I had to tell him at school today he was picking me up, I would tell him then. It was 7.45 so I decided to get ready, I had washed my hair last night and dried it straight so all I needed to do was brush it, then I picked out an outfit which wasn't quite as jazzy as yesterday's which reminded me I also needed to take Alice back her clothes she borrowed me yesterday. Once I was ready it was 8.05 and I decided to just pick up some toast as Edward was picking me up at 10 past. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

''Hey Bells.''

''Heya Emmy.''

''Bella your Aunt and Uncle are moving here to forks, your cousin aswell.''Dad informed me.

''Oh my God, thats great will she be coming to our school.''

''I would assume so, they get here tomorrow.''

''Yeah there's also a couple new kids starting at school today, I think.''Emmett added.

''Cool, well I gotta run.''

I grabbed some toast and went outside to find Edward already waiting there. I finished my toast and got in the car.

''Ready?''He asked me.

''Actually can I talk with you for minute first?''

''Of course.''

''You know the other night, when we, well, you know.''

''Yeah.''

''We didn't use, well, I mean we didn......''

''Oh my God, Bella I'm so sorry, I never thought, nothing's happened though, has it?''

''Oh, No well, I dunno, I hope not.''

''Oh.''

''Edward?''

''Yeah.''

''You wouldn't leave me or anything if I was would you?''

''Bella, you don't even need to ask me that, I love you and I will never stop, I promise you.''

He saw the tears crawling down my face and he held me.

''Does anybody know?''He asked me.

''Rosalie, but she wouldn't rat on me.''

''Okay we'd better get going.''

''Yeah, oh apparently there are a couple new kids starting today.''

''Great, you won't be the new kids anymore.''

''Yeah.''

And we went to school.

**OKAY GUYS I KNOW THAT WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. New Kids

**OKAY THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER I GOT LOTS QUITE QUICK AND FOR mahsacullen AND jade-bambrough I THINK YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. **

BPOV

We arrived at school later than usual and only had 5 minutes before class started and we decided to just go straight to class but first I got a kiss from Edward, but just a quick peck.

''Hey Bella, later on me, Alice and Jasper are planning on hanging out and I was wondering if you'd like to join us save me being left out?''Edward asked.

''Sure, sounds like fun.''I replied.

''I think my cousin may be coming too, that okay?''

''Yeah, course who is your cousin?''

''His name is Robert he's in your sister Rosalie's year I think.''

''Oh cool, my cousin is coming to this school in a couple days time aswell, anyway I'll see you at lunch Edward, I love you.''And I walked up to him and gave him another kiss, this time more passionate.

''I love you too, don't ever forget it.''

''I won't.''

The morning passed quite quick, I had maths which I sat next to Alice in so she informed me that we would just be hanging out at their place tonight and one of the new kids was in that class also he sat next to me on the other side, his name was Jacob and he seemed really nice, I thought we would become friends.

Lunch came around and as I left my classroom I found Edwards was already waiting there for me and we walked to the canteen.

''So how was your morning Bella?''

''It was okay, I had a lesson with Alice and I met one of the new kids, he seems cool, I can think of a way it could have been miles better though.''

''Oh yeah, and whats that?''

''I could have been with you.''I smiled at him and he returned it. ''Anyway how was your morning?''

''It was okay also, I had a lesson with your brother, I still don't think he's too keen on me but he tried , I also saw one of the new kids, she was sitting next to your brother actually, they seemed really friendly.''

''Ooh really, I'll ask him about that.''And then I laughed, I liked having something over Em, something to tease him with.

''Hey Bella how about we ask Rosalie and Emmett to sit with us, they might like me more if I know them more.''

''Um, sure, if your sure, I'll go ask them.''

I went over to Rosalie first maybe then she would help me persuade Emmett.

''Hey Bella, what's up?''

''Do you wanna sit with us today?''

''You mean you and the Cullens?''

''Yeah.''

''Well I was supposed to be sitting with Tom.''

''He can come too.''

''Oh, okay then.''

''Great.''

Okay one down, one to go.

''So you fancy helping me persuade Em too?''

''Okay, I'll try but it looks like he's got his eye on the new girl.''

''Oh yeah, Edward mentioned that.''

Me and Rose just looked over to him flirting, badly with this girl, at least she was pretty, she had long wavy almost black hair and brown eyes.

''Well lets give it a go.''Rose said and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Emmett.

''Hey Emmy''We said at the same time, and smiled.

''Hey guys.''Then he looked at the girl and said to her. ''These are my two younger sisters Rose, and Bella.''He gestured towards us then he looked at us and said. ''This is Mahsa, she just started at Forks high today.''

''Hey Mahsa.''We said.

''Hey guys.''She seemed nice.

''So do you two wanna sit with us?''I asked.

Emmett looked at Mahsa, she nodded. ''Sure.''

We walked back over to Tom, who was now standing with Edward and another boy who looked like Edward, but slightly younger and a girl, with curly red hair and green eyes.

''Hey Ami.''Rose said to the new girl, I figured she must be in her year.

''Hey Rosalie.''She replied.

''Bella, Em, Mahsa, this is Ami she just started here today like you, Mahsa.

''Hi.''I said.

''Hello.''Em said a little preoccupied.

''Yeah, I already know her, shes my younger cousin.''

So we were all introduced except for the other boy.

Edward walked over to me and said. ''Bella, this is my cousin, Robert, you remember, I told you he was in your sisters year.''

''Oh yeah, I remember, hi.''

''Hey, so your Bella.''

''Yeah.''I said a little uncomfortable and I turned around to Edward who gave Robert a harsh look and turned back to me and smiled and shrugged.

We all went over to the table where Alice and Jasper were sitting, lunch went well and I thought Emmett may lay off Edward a little and I also thought Ami, Mahsa and Robert were nice too. It wasn't until the end of lunch it went a little down hill. I walked out of the canteen and bumped into one of my new good friends.

''Hey Jacob.''

''Hey, Bells, wanna walk with me your in my next lesson.''

''Sure.''

We started walking down the corridor and Jake gave me and uneasy look.

''What is it, Jake?''

''It's nothing really, I was just wondering, are you really going out with that Cullen jerk?''

''Yes, actually, I am, and he is not an jerk and his name is Edward, and why shouldn't I go out with him?''

''No reason, I just don't really like him and your such a great girl.''

''Thanks Jake, but I can decide who I like to date, we cool?''

''Sure.''And he gave me a one armed hug.

**OKAY I KNOW THAT CHAPTER WAS KIND OF INFORMATION OVERLOAD, BUT IN THE LONG RUN, YOU'LL SEE IT IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I NEED REVIEWS, I CRAVE THEM. XD**


	16. Hang Out

**OKAY LAST CHAPTER WAS KIND OF INFORMATION OVERLOAD BUT ITS GOING BACK TO MAIN PLOT NOW LOL. AND BTW THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO GAVE THEM XD**

BPOV

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly, I had geography with Jake, he was a really nice guy, I didn't really like his comment about Edward but he didn't really mean to be harsh to me so I let him off, then I had social studies with Alice, which was good, Alice is such a laugh, I knew we would slowly become great friends. Edward had to go straight to see his dad at work so I went home with Rose and Em. We arrived home and mom and dad were in the kitchen at the table talking.

''Oh, hey guys.''Mom called when she saw us.

''Hey mom, I went and sat down at the table with mom and dad and Rose and Em did the same.

''What you guys been up to today?''Dad asked.

''I got bezillions of tonnes of homework today.''Rose said.

''Yeah me too.''Em agreed.

''I didn't really, and we met some new kids today as well, they all seemed nice, Emmett fancies one of them.''I followed.

''Oh really, what's she like?''Dad asked.

Emmett blushed and said nothing so Rose decided she would help him out.

''She seems really nice, she had long blackish hair and brown eyes.''Rose seemed as if she was rubbing it in or trying to get him into trouble, so at this I giggled and she joined.

''Nice one son.''Was all dad said back.

Me and Rose exchanged glances then really defensively and kind of loudly yelled, ''Hey!''

Dad got a bit of a shock at this.

''What have I done.''

I volenteered here. ''Nice one son, that's all he gets, we got much worse than that, ecspecially me.''

''Yeah well you two are my little girls, I don't like seeing you with boys, and I got more angry with you Bells because of the age difference.''

''Yeah well its still not fair.''Rose added in her, well our defense, and we backed down and sat down.

''So you guys doing anything tonight?''Mom asked purposely changing the subject.

''Well we were talking in the car and we were thinking of asking some friends over.''

''All of you?''

''Yeah.''

''Well in that case sure, I like it when the three of you hang out together, as long as there's not loads of mess.''

''There won't be mom thanks.''

Then we went into the living room to phone up people.

When everyone arrived we just talked and played video games, and couples sat together, I figured this would probably be our group and probably my cousin when she comes tomorrow. The group consisted of, me, Em, and Rose with Edward, Tom, Mahsa, Robert, Ami, Alice, Jasper and Jacob

I felt a little sorry for Jacob because he was kind of the odd one out because I was with Edward, Rose was with Tom, Alice was with Jasper and it looked like Em was going to get with Mahsa and Robert was going to get with Ami. But I thought my cousin would like Jake, he seems her type, dependable. I was really looking forwards to seeing her, I hadn't seen her since we moved here and it was unbelievable that she was moving here also she was like one of my best friends back in Phoenix.

At about 10 everyone left to go home but Tom and Edward hung on a bit.

''Bella, I had fun tonight, I'm glad your brother is cool about us now.''

''I had fun too, and I don't think that means he needs to know everything though.''

''Yeah, I didn't mean it quite like that.''

I giggled. ''I know you didn't, at least now it looks like he's going to have his own distractions.''

''Yeah.''He laughed and I joined him.

He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Your so beautiful, ecspecially when your laughing like that, you look so care free.''

Then he pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we parted I gasped for breath and he just laughed at me.

''I love you.''

''Love you too, Bella.''

We just looked at each other for a moment until Edward broke the silence.

''Well I guess I'd better go, I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Yeah, bye.'' I hated to see him leave.

He was walking away towards his car when I saw Rose walking towards me.

''Hey Bellie.''

''Hi, what's up, you seem too chipper.''

She shrugged.

''Spit it out, Rosie?''

''Nothing, well, Tom say he's doing something special for me, for my birthday.''

''Aww thats so sweet, it's only 3 days away, you looking forwards to being 17?''

''Yeah totally, I can't wait to be old enough to drive, anyway it's your birthday soon also, in like 10 days, you looking forwards to being 16?''

''Yeah, I dunno why but I am, I suppose people might think the age difference between me and Edward is less weird.''

''Yeah, anyway I'm looking forwards to Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam and my little cousin getting here tomorrow.''

''Yeah, me too and she's my older cousin remember, she turned 16 6 weeks ago.''

''Aww so you'll still be the baby of the family when she get here.''

And I stuck my tongue out at her and she copied.

**OKAY, SO I WONDER WHO THIS MYSTERIOUS COUSIN EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT HMM... ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT.**


	17. Unloading Secrets

**OKAY PEOPLE TIME FOR NEW CHAPTER, I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING MY STORY SO FAR, IM CONTINUING BECAUSE NOONE HAS GIVEN ME A BAD REVIEW(YEY ME) BUT BE HONEST PEOPLE. THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND BEING ADDED TO PEOPLES FAVOURITES AND SUBSCRIPTIONS. XD**

BPOV

I woke early the next morning, it was wednesday and a teachers training day. I was planning on seeing Edward today and I had something I needed to happen today, it didn't happen yesterday, it worried me. But there wasn't a whole lot I could do about that right now. It was 8.15, but I knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep so I decided to go take a shower. After I took a shower I dried my hair and for a change I decided curl my hair instead of wearing it straight. By the time I had done all of this and got some clothes on it was 9.30 so I went downstairs for breakfast and found mom there already but noone else.

''Hey sweetie.''

''Morning mom.''

I sat down at the table and mom had already made pancakes.

''Where's everyone else?''

''Well your dad had already gone to work, and Rose and Em have already been down before they got ready.''

''Okay.''

''And Emmett says he's going to ask this girl out.''

''I figured he would.''

I looked down then to take a bite of my pancakes.

''So how are things going between you and Edward.''

I froze, what did she mean in what mannor, then I looked up once I finished my mouthful of pancakes.

''H-how do you mean?''

''Well you know, you still together, taking things slow?''

''Well we-we're still together.'' I hoped that would be enough to answer the question I was a terrible liar.

''Good, and taking things slow?''

Oh crap, what was I supposed to say now.

''Actually mom, I gotta run.''

I got up off my seat as quick as I could and speed walked towards the stairs and I heard moms chair scrape on the wooden floor.

''Bella?!?''

I stopped still and put my head down some I heard her walk over, she stood in front of me I could feel at first the odd tear falling from and eye now they were fluently flowing held one of my arms with a hand and lifted my head up from my chin so I was looking at her with the other but I avoided eye contact the best I could.

''Bella?!?''

This time I gave her eye contact, making the tear become more aggressive.

''Oh Bella, please tell me you didn't.''I thought for a moment she was going to start crying but she didn't, she held strong.

''I-i'm s-sorry.''I managed to splutter out.

''Bella come here.'' She took me to the living room and we sat on the couch.

''Did he make you, Bella, please you have to tell me the truth?''

I looked up at her in disgust, how could those words even pass her lips.

''No of course not.''

''Then Bella, why oh why didn't you wait?''

''I'm sorry m-mom, it just happened, but he didn't make me.''

''Bella, your only 15, and you've only known him 5 minutes.''

''Mom, you don't understand.''

''What Bella, what don't I understand?''

''I love him.''

''Bella your so young, you have the rest of your life ahead of you, and you've decided you love this boy, well 18, he's a man not a boy.''

''But I do, mom please don't be mad at me.''

Fresh tear poured from eyes and down my cheeks like a waterfall. She wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled me into a hug. I had the feeling she was crying now.

''Bella, my baby Isabella, I love you, but I hate what you've done.''

After a few moments she let me go.

''Bella, go and clean yourself up.''

And I got up and walked away.

ReneePOV

I couldn't believe it my Bella, my baby Isabella, how could she give herself away. He really must be something, but I knew I couldn't punish her, I wanted her to know she could talk to me without being afraid. Then I heard someone coming back down the stairs.

''Mom?''

''Rosie, honey, I'm in here.''

''Mom you okay?''

''Rosie sit down?''

And she did.

''What is it mom?''

''Did Bella tell you?''

Her eyes widened, I took that as a yes.

''A-about what ex-exactly?''

''Rosalie, I know she did about her and Edward what they did?''

''Oh, she told you she had sex with him?''

''Yes.''

''Did she tell you everything?''

''Yeah.''

''Mom, I wanted her to do something to be okay b-but I didn't know how to say it to her.''

Her voice got desperate as if I was going to blame her.

''How do you mean, Rose?''

''Because, when she told me she didn't, you know, use a condom, I wanted her t....''

I cut her off there.

''Wait, did you just say she didn't use protection.''

''Oh, did she not tell you that?''

''No, my baby, how could she be so stupid, I thought it was bad before but now.''

''Mom, I'm sorry.''

''Rosie, honey, it's not your fault, I know you did what you could to help her, I'm so glad she had you, could you wait there a minute?''

''Yeah.''

I got up and went to the bottom of the stairs. I paused for a moment.

''Bella, sweetie, could you come down here a second?''

A minute later she appeared at the top of the stairs. She came down and I took her to the living room where Rosalie was still sitting.

''Sit down Bella.''

''K.''

''Why didn't you tell me Bella?''

''I did, I just did?''

''No, I mean why didn't you tell me it wasn't safe?''

At this she started crying again.

''I was scared because..''

She burst out crying, I had never seen her crying like this before. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked her self back and forth. Oh my God, I ran over to her, sat infront of her on the floor.

''Bella, baby.''

''I didn't, I-I don't know what to do.''

''Bella, what's happened, baby, whats wrong?''

I cradled her.

''I've n-never been a day late before, b-but its b-been two d-daysmy.''

I didn't know what to say, my Bella, my baby, she couldn't be-be p-pregnant.

BPOV

Rosalie was looking at me gobsmacked. She didn't know this much, my mom was looking at me but didn't know what to say.

''M-mom, say something, anything please.''I begged her.

''Bella, you, um, you need to take a test.''

And now I didn't know what to say.

''Bella, stay with Rose, I'm going to go to the store to buy, a, a test for you.''

And she left, she must have ran to the car because before I knew it, I heard the car pull away.

''Bella, why didn't you tell me, you know you could have told me, I wouldn't have judged you.''

''I know, I just didn't know how.''

Then we basically just sat in silence for the next 20 minutes until mom came back.

Me and Rose just looked at her when she walked in.

''I got 3 tests, but you can't do them now, we have to get ready and your dad will be back soon and Em wil come downstairs, you aunt, uncle and cousin will be arriving in an hour or so.''

Rose practically jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs, leaving me and mom who was at the doorway.

''Mom, do you hate me?''

''I don't hate you Bella, I'm just in shock is all.''

She pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair.

''I love you Isabella.''

''I love you too mom.''

Then I left to sort myself out.

An hour past it was now noon. I had used makeup so I looked respectable and to cover the blotches on my face from crying. Dad had arrived home about 30 minutes ago and he was downstairs with Em and mom, I prayed she wouldn't tell them. Then the doorbell rung, I heard someone downstairs answer it, I met Rose at the top of the stairs and we walked down the stairs together.

''HEY BELLA!''

''JADE''

I ran and hugged her.

''Hi Rosie.''Uncle Sam called to her.

We all caught up with each other and talked in the kitchen for the next hour until they told us they had to leave.

**DUN DUN DUN, WHAT WILL THE TESTS PROVE AND WHAT WILL EDWARD SAY WHEN HE FINDS OUT, WILL HE SUPPORT HER, AND YOU FOUND OUT WHO THE COUSIN WAS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW ITS AS SIMPLE AS THAT!! **


	18. Results

**OMG PEOPLE, IM SOO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED, MY LAPTOP BROKE, BUT ANYWAYS IM UPDATING NOW AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER BTW.**

BPOV

I knew as soon as everyone left mom would be at me to take the tests so I decided to tell them all I was feeling really tired and was going to sleep then maybe she would wait until tomorrow. I walked upstairs and took a shower, it didn't last long though because then the water ran cold, so I dried my hair and put on pjamas. I layed on top of my bed when my phone rang.

''Hello.''

''Bella.''

''Edward.''

''I'm sorry we couldn't see each other today.''

''Yeah i-its fine.''I was trying my best to sound okay.

''Bella, what's wrong?''

''N-nothing, I-I just need to talk to you.''

''Okay I'll be right there, open the balcony door.''

''What, I di....'' He hung up.

I didn't mean he had to come right now. Oh. My. God. What was I going to say to him. What if he left me, what if he didn't care, what if he doesn't really love me. Okay Bella snap out of it. I walked over to the balcony door and opened it, then walked back over to my bed and sat on it. I was scared, I didn't know what to tell him. I felf a few tears run down my cheeks, I sliently begged them to stop but they wouldn't.

A pair of arms wrapt around my waist from behind.

''Bella?''

''I'm sorry.''

''Sorry? Sorry for what?''

''I-I think I'm pregnant.''

He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shirt.

''Are you sure?''

''No, my mom bought some tests, but I haven't taken them yet, I was scared.''

''I love you Bella, no matter what.''

''Thank you, I love you too.''

''Do you want to do it now with me here with you?''

''Okay.''

He pulled me into another hug which turned into a kiss, it wasn't fierce it was there instead of words.

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom, once inside, I closed the door and took out the first test, an I peed on it, I waited anxiously back in the bedroom with Edward for a really long 2 minutes.

Then I saw it, the little blue line. I turned to face Edward.

''Maybe, I'll do another one.'' I said to him.

So I repeated the process and waited a further 2 minutes, but I got the same result.

The result wouldn't register in my brain, I wasn't even crying, I was just sitting their motionless.

''Bella?''

''Hmm.''

''Bella?''

Then I turned to face Edward, I saw the look of concern on his face, thats when I started to cry. I cried into his shirt, he wrapped his arms around me.

''Ssh, it'll be okay, I love you.''

**OKAY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT, BUT IM SERIOUSLY SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK SO I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE, PLEASE, REVIEW.**


	19. Real Results

**OKAY PEOPLE, SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING I APPRECIATE IT A LOT THANKS. **

BPOV

I woke up to my alarm at 6.45am, I was desperate to stay asleep it washed away all of my worries, but then I realised I would see Edward today, he would be picking me up at 8am, so I jumped out of bed to shower and get ready for school, in the bathroom I noticed the one remaining pregnancy test, I considered taking it but then I thought it was probably a waste of time so I just pursued getting ready for school.

~~~~~~~~~~ IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI ~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 7.40am, I was ready so I decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast, once I got into the kitchen I realised everyone was already down there.

''Mornin' Bells, you want some pancakes?''

''Sure dad, thanks.''

We ate pancakes and chatted for 5 minutes until we were done.

''Bella, sweetie, can I have a minute.''

''Yeah mom, sure.''

We walked to the living room, I knew what she wanted to talk about but she didn't know I had already got the results.

She turned to me.

''Bella, have you thought about when you are going to take the tests?''

''Actually mom, I already did, last night with Edward.''

''But you weren't with Edward last night, you were here.''

Crap!

''Oh, yeah, well he came over.''

''Oh, right, I would ground you but I see that would be pointless, anyway what did the test say?''

''Its, erm, I'm pregnant.''

''Oh my God, sweetie come here.''

She pulled me into hug, I was thankful that she wasn't angry with me.

''Did you take all 3?''

''I took 2.''

''Well maybe you should take the other just to be sure.''

''Sure.''

I had 5 minutes left before Edward would be here so I ran up to my room and grabbed the other test from the bathroom and took it. I sat down on my bed for a couple minutes and waited for the little blue line to appear and when it didn't I was shocked.

''MOM?''

Mom came upstairs and sat next to me.

''Mom its negative.''

''Thats great sweetie.''

''I love you mom.''

''Love you too baby.''

''I gotta run.''

''Bye.''

I got outside and saw Edward was there already and I got in the car.

''Bella, you okay?''

''Yeah, actually, do you wanna hang out tonight?''

''I'd love too, my place?''

''Great.''

The car drive passed quickly and we got to school just on time, I had to leave Edward quickly, as the bell went, we agreed to meet at lunch then I headed towards geography.

''Hey Bells.''

''Oh, hey Jake.''

That reminded me Jade was starting here today.

''Bella.''

''Hi Jade, this is Jacob, Jake this is my cousin Jade.''

''Hey Jade.''

''Oh, um, hi Jacob.''

''Call me Jake.''

We headed inside the classroom and I was about to sit down in my seat next to Jake, but I decided to play matchmaker and let Jade sit in my seat so I went and sat next to Angela.

The lesson was dull and passed slowly but when it finally did, stood outside and waited for Jade, she was in my next lesson with Alice.

''Okay see ya later.''

''Bye Jake.''

She was oblivious to my presence. I waved my hand infront of her face.

''Earth to Jade.''

''Oh hey Bella.''

''You like, huh?''

''Maybe, kinda, yeah, is it really that obvious.''

''Kinda is, but just so you know, I thought you two would hit it off before you came and out of our group of friends he's single and you are too.''

''Really, thats great, wait Bella, your single aren't you?''

I laughed here.

''No, definitely not, actually until this morning when my mom made me take a 3rd test I thought I was pregnant, but you can't tell anybody.''

''Oh my God, Bella, are you crazy?''

''No, its, just, erm, lets just go to class, okay.''

''Fine, lets go.''

The rest of the morning went by quickly. I walked to the cafeteria with Alice and Jade, I spotted Edward and I looked at Alice, she nodded which to me meant she would go to the table with Jade.

I walked over to where Edward was waiting for me. He greeted me with a kiss.

''Hey babe.''

''Hey Edward.''

We got out lunch and as we were heading over to the table, which was a large one seeing as there was 12 of us sittin at it, Edward started.

''So what do you want to do tonight?''

''Nothing much, I just want to be with you and there's something I need to tell you, don't worry though, it's nothing bad, its good actually.''

''Oh, I'll look forwards to it then.''


	20. Caught

**OKAY HOPE YOU LIKED THE LITTLE TWIST I PUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER. SO JUST SO EVERYONE IS CLEAR BELLA IS NOT PREGNANT, I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WERE A LITTLE CONFUSED ABOUT THAT LOL. SO ANYWAY PLEASE R&R THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS.**

BPOV

The rest of the day went pretty quick and I went to meet Edward at his car after school.

''Hey Beautiful.''Edward called over to me.

''Hi Eddie.''

''Please don't call me that, I don't like it, pleease.''

''Yeah, I know you don't.''I laughed.

''Oka... Wait, did you say I know?''

''Yeah, Alice may have mentioned it.''

''Alice!''I laughed again and he joined.

We got in the car, the drive only took about 15 minutes, when we got to Edwards, we went and sat on the love seat in his room.

''I love you, Isabella Swan.''

''I love you too, Edward Cullen.''

''So, what was it you wanted to tell me about?''

''Well, I'm not, erm, I'm not pregnant.''

''Really? But we did the tests, I was there I saw.''

''I know but they were wrong I took another one and it came up negative.''

''That's amazing babe, I'm sorry anyway though, next time I'll be more careful.''

''Oh, I see and what makes you think there will be a next time, huh?''I said sarcastically.

He laughed then pulled me into a kiss, it started off gentle, and he got more fierce, we were there for a couple minutes until we moved over to the bed.

RPOV

I got home about 3 hours ago it was now 7pm and I was just going downstairs to dinner.

''Rosalie.''

''Dad, whats up?''

''Wheres Bells?''

''Oh, um, shes just, um, shes at Jades.''

''Oh, well I need her to come home, me and your mom our going out for a treat and I don't want her out when we're out.''

''Yeah, well um...''

''I think I'll go get her.''

''No wait dad!''

''What is it Rose?''

''Bellas, well, um, she not at Jades.''

''Well then where is she Rosalie?!''

''Uh.''

''Rosalie?!''

''Fine, shes with Edward at his house.''

I looked down, I didn't want to rat her out.

''If he touches her, I'll kill hi..''

Then the car pulled out.

BPOV

That was amazing(and safe), he was amazing. I was lying on top of him, under the duvet, naked and kissing.

''I.._kiss_..love.._kiss_..you.._kiss_..Edward.''

We just kept kissing fiercely, then the door burst open, before I could even tear my lips away from Edwards to look, I heard.

''ISABELLA!''

''Dad!''

''I'LL GET YOU CULLEN.''

''No you wont dad, now go away.''

''I'll wait outside until you get ready then your coming home with me.''

Oh my God, that could not have been more embarrasing. Me and Edward got ready and went downstairs, holding hands, I wasn't going to let my stupid dad ruin my relationship with Edward.

''Get your filthy hands off of her Cullen, NOW.''

''I hate you dad, your the worst.''

''Get in the car Bella.''

''In a minute.''

''No now Bella.''

''I SAID IN A MINUTE.''

He said nothing.

I turned around to face Edward, I didn't care what my dad thought anymore, so I kissed Edward, I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

I whispered in his ear. ''Go for it, I don't care what he does anymore.''

I felt Edward lower his hands to my butt, they were there for a whole 5 seconds until my dad came and pulled me off of him and made me get in the car.

**OKAY DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER, I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY FUNNY LOL. PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	21. I Need You

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THAT LAST CHAPTER, I DID. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND TELL PEOPLE PLEASE. XX**

BPOV

The drive home was silent, I was furious with my dad, he always ruined everything. When we arrived home I just got out the car without a word and walked inside, I was going to sit in the living room, this meant passing through the kitchen.

''Bella?''My mom asked. I didn't reply, I just went straight to the living room. Once in the living I sat down and I heard the front door slam shut.

''Ren, where is she?!''

''Bella?''

''Yes!''

''She's in the living room.'' I heard footsteps then, coming towards the living room. '' Wait, Charlie, whats going on?''

''She was with Cullen, in his bed, I'll kill him!''

''Bella, honey, could you come here a sec please.''

Uh, Great.

''Sure mom.''

I got up and went to the kitchen and I stood there with my arms crossed.

''What on earth do you think you were playing at, young lady!''Dad shouted.

My plan was to stay cool and not let him annoy me.

''I wouldn't call it playing.''

He slammed his hand on the counter.

''Okay, Charlie, I think you need to calm down.''Mom told him.

''Bella, honey, why did you do it again?''

''I did it again because I felt like it, and I'll do it whenever I want.''

''AGAIN!''My dad shouted. ''RENEE, YOU KNEW SHE DID THIS BEFORE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME.''

I wasn't going to let him put blame on my mom she had done nothing wrong.

''I hate you, you know that, and yes she did know because I told her, I trusted her to tell her and I could never do that with you, because your horrible and you treat me like a baby and I'm not, in 8 days I'll be 16, and I wish you would just let me not have to hate you.''

Well their goes my plan. I stormed up to my room and grabbed my phone.

It only rang twice until there was and answer.

''Hello.''

''Edward will you come over please I need you.''

''Course, I'll be right there.''

I did my best to fight back the tears, then when he turned up, I exploded and the tears flowed, he hurried over to me, sat me on his lap and I buried my head in his shirt.

I then heard my door open.

''Bella.''

My dad.

''Oh Edward.''

''Chief Swan''

''Bella, honey, I'm sorry.''

I didn't answer and kept my face in Edwards chest. Then I heard Edward's whisper.

''_talk to him._''

I stood as did Edward, and I turned facing my dad whilst leaning on Edward, I knew my face would be all blotchy off crying.

''Im sorry, honey.''

''I know you are, but that doesn't make it right.''

''I know Bella, but what can I do.''

''You can not get mad at me for being with Edward, I love him, and he loves me and I'm not a kid anymore.''

''Okay, fine, if thats what it takes for you to trust me and not hate me, I'll do it, I love you Bella.''

I didn't know what to say, it still didn't seem right to say I love you to him.

''Okay then.''Was all I said.

''Edwards coming over tomorrow for Rose's birthday, are you and mom going to be out?''

''Yeah.''

**THERE YOU GO, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AGAIN ASAP. BUT I NEED REVIEWS FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. THANKS.**


	22. Party

**OMG GUYS I AM SOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT IVE BEEN REALL Y BUSY SO IM GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR IT. PLEASE ENJOY. XX**

BPOV

For the rest of that night me and Edward just talked, he left at like 10pm but not before giving me a goodnight kiss. I then showered and got ready for bed. Before I went to sleep I wrapped up Rose's birthday present and wrote he card. I had gotten her her favourite cd and a cool blue jacket I knew she could never have to many clothes.

I slept deeply that night, and had the most wonderful dream about Edward and myself.

''Bellllah.''I heard someone shout in my ear, then I felt my bed move because it had been jumped on.

I just rolled over, oblivious to my surroundings.

''Bellah, come on wake up.''

''W-why what times'it?''

''It's 7 and now I'm 17.''

Then I realised and immediately sat up. I pulled her into a hug.

''Happy birthday Rosie, how does it feel to be 17?''

''It feels great, it's just like being 16 only with a 7 not a 6.''

I laughed at this, how is that great, she just must be really excited.

''Are you coming everyone's downstairs?''

''Yeah 1 sec.''

I reached under my bed and grabbed the 2 wrapped up presents and the card.

''Here you go sis.''

''Oh my God Bellie, thanks, I'll open them downstairs with everyone else there.''

''Okay cool.''

We both literally ran down the stairs to the kitchen, everyone was still in their pjamas and looking really tired.

''Mornin' Bells.''

''Morning Em.''

We sat at the table and Rosalie opened her cards and presents, their was the 2 presents off me, a whole load of chocolate and a gift card for H&M off Em and there was just a card off mom and dad, I couldn't help but notice Rose looked a little disappointed, she opened the card I sawe what it said 'ENJOY'. Rose and I both looked up confused.

''Enjoy what?''Rose asked.

''Come and see.''

We all got up and walked over to the kitchen window.

''Ohmygoshacar.''

''Yeah, you like it?''

''I love it, I love you guys.''

She ran and gave mom and dad a huge hug.

The car was a red convertible.

We were running a little late so we had to quickly get ready for school and mom and dad said they would get some food for the party. I was just meeting Edward at school today since I knew we would be ready later than usual. We only just got to school on time and the bell rang so I had to go straight to my lesson, I was standing at the door of the classroom and Alice soon followed about to ask why I wasn't going in then she realised, three words. Jake and Jade. They were very passionately kissing. Alice pretended to clear her throat.

''Oh, B-bella, Alice, what are you doing here?''Jade asked.

''Well, this is a maths classroom and we have maths now, coincidentally in this maths classroom.''I answered.

''Oh, right yeah.''

I went in the classroom and sat next to Alice since the teacher came in. The lesson went by pretty quickly and at the end, I decided to catch up with Jade.

''Hey Jade.''

''Oh, hey Bells.''

''So you and Jake, huh?''

''Oh yeah, that, its great, yeah.''

''Well, I'm really happy for you both.''

''Thanks Bells.''

''So, you coming to Rose's party tonight?''

''Yeah, I think.''

''Jake's coming too.''I persuaded.

''Oh, well then I'm definitely coming then.''

''Aww, somebody's in love.''

''Shut it Bells.''

''Okay, see you later then.''

I saw Edward then. I ran over to him, he never saw me he was facing his locker. I tapped his shoulder and he jumped, it was quite funny.

''Oh, hey babe, you made me jump.''He greeted.

''I noticed.''

He pulled me to him by my waist, I loved his scent, it was amazing just like him. He kissed me, I felt myself go weak at the knees, I twisted my hands into his hair and his let his hands rest on my butt.

''Hey, little sis, get a room.''I pulled away from Edward and saw Emmett and Mahsa, then he continued. ''Actually, no don't.''

I was confused then.

''Don't what Emmett?''

''Get a room.''He looked frustrated.

''Why would we do that when we could just go over to Edwards.''I asked sarcastically. Emmett's face was hysterical.

''Bye Emmett.'' And we walked away. Hand in hand.

Next lesson was History and was extremely boring, but then it was lunch but I needed to go to the ladies room first before I met Edward and the rest. I saw Rose with Tom just outside the toilets and Rose didn't look to happy, quite upset actually and Tom had his hand tight around the top of her arm and held it up. But surely it was nothing.

''Hey Rose.''I called out. They both turned around and faced me, Tom let his grip on Rose go and walked away, so I walked over to Rose.

''Hi Bella.''

We talked on our way to lunch.

''Is everything okay, with you and Tom I mean?''

''Um, yeah its great, really great.''She didn't seem to enthusiastic about it. When we got to lunch and I noticed someone I didn't know was sitting where Tom usually sat, so Rosalie sat next to him and I sat down next to Edward.

''Oh guys, this is Kellan.''Edward informed us.

''Hey Kellan.''Rose said for the both of us.

Lunch and the rest of the school day went by quickly, I rode from school with Edward but to my house, Edward was going to get ready for the party at mine and help set up.

I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I

The party had started and people had arriving, mom and dad were out. I was dancing with Edward , and kissing. Then the song finished and I realised I hadn't seen Rose around since the party started.

''Edward, I'm just gonna go ask Emmett if he's seen Rose, can you get us some drinks please?''

''Yeah, sure, don't be long though.''

I smiled.

''I won't be.''

I went to find Em then realised I couldn't spot him anywhere, so I went to his room to see if he was there. I opened the door.

''Em, have yo....''I covered my eyes and started backing out.''I'll just be leaving now.''

I closed the door and stood there for a minute a bit traumatised. When I had walked in Emmett's room, he was horizontal with Mahsa underneath him, they were totally making out, his hands like everywhere. Eww.

Well I guess I wasn't going to find out where Rose was from Em. So I decided to go and look around for her. She deftinitely wasn't upstairs so I went back downstairs to look for her, I couldn't spot her through the crowds, so I thought that maybe she was in the back garden, so I headed there, and definitely didn't expect what I saw. Rose with Tom, he hit her face and she fell to the floor crying and pleading with him.

''Rosalie.''I screamed.

''Be-''She was cut off by Tom covering her mouth with his hand and pulling her up by the top of her dress.

''Fuck the hell off, Isabella.''He turned to me then back to Rose and I mouthed to Rose. 'I'll be right back, I promise.'

I ran back in the house to get help and ran straight into someone who caught me before I fell.

''Hey, Bella right, ar-are you okay?''It was Kellan, Edwards friend, I knew my face must have been odd, and I didn't really know Kellan, but he was all I had.

''No, Er Kellan, I need your help please, quickly.''

''Sure, what is it Bella?''

''It's Rose, quick, with Tom, he's hurting her.''

We ran to the garden, Rose was just lying on the floor unmoving and Tom was about to pull her up, Kellan ran over to him and punched him and he ran off. I knew I should go to Rose, but I was in shock, I think Kellan realised this so he went to her, and picked her up and laid her head on his legs.

''Bella, go and tell everyone they need to leave then get Emmett.''

So I left. Everybody left quickly except Edward, Alice, Jade and Jacob, I then ran upstairs to get Emmett, luckily this time when I went in they were watching tv. Emmett turned to me, his face and Mahsa's turned to shock when they realised I was crying. He ran over to me.

''Bella, Bella, what's wrong?''

''Rosalie, quick come downstairs.''

We ran downstairs.

''Bella, wait what is it?''

''Em, quick, in the garden, Tom, hit her.''

''WHAT!''

We ran out to the garden. Kellan lifted Rose up and took her inside and put her down on the sofa, we all followed. Em shuck Rosalie's shoulders to wake her up and I decided to call mom and dad in the kitchen. Edward followed me and pulled me into a hug.

''She'll be fine.''

''I hope so.''

I called my parents while Edward stayed with me.

_Ring...ring...ring.._

''Hello?''

''M-mom.''

''Is everything okay?''

''No mom, I need you to come home now please its important.''

''Its Rosalie, just hurry please.''

''Okay sweetie, we'll be right there.''

We walked back into the next room, Rose still hadn't woke up, I felt more tears coming. Emmett saw and he came over to me and pulled me into a big bear hug.

''She's fine, Bells, I promise.''

''I hope so, mom and dad are on their way home.''

**OKAY SO DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER. THAT WAS QUITE UNEXPECTED. PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN I'LL UPDATE. XXX**


	23. Not All Her Fault

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER =] THANKS TO PEOPLE FOR IDEAS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE mahsacullen AND AmiCullen THANK YOU X**

RPOV

''I'm sorry I didn't mean it, please don't do it again, I'm sorry.''I pleaded with Tom, I was crying, the tears falling freely, I couldn't control them, I was scared, how did I ever become like this.

''Shut the fuck up you little slut.''He shouted in my face.

''I didn...''He cut me off with a blow to the face making me scream in pain and fall to the floor. He was just pulling me up from the floor by the top of my dress when I saw someone in the doorway. Bella. My baby sister Bella, she shouldn't of had to see this.

''Be..''I was cut off from saying her name by Tom slapping his hand across my mouth so I couldn't speak.

''Rosalie.''She screamed at me, the pure look of horror and terror on her face was heart-breaking.

''Fuck the hell off, Isabella.''He turned to Bella then back to me and Bella mouthed to me. 'I'll be right back, I promise.'

She left, well ran back through the door, and I then faced back to Tom. He told me he loved me, but dad told mom that he loved her and he didn't hurt her. It was fake. He was a liar.

He raised his hand but before he could hit me I shouted at him.

''Please, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did!''I knew he would still probably hit me anyway or worse, he has before but I wanted to know the reason why this time.

''What do you mean you don't know why?! Your a little slut, I saw you sitting next to him and talking to him, who is he?''

''I don't know, he's just a friend of Edwards, I was just trying to be nice, I'm sorry.''Then I knew why, he didn't want me near any other boy, but I didn't do anything, I just made small talk to be polite, but that must have been to much, I knew it was my fault, I know it is, he's has told me it always is.

''Yeah well thats just not good enough, bitch.''

I saw him raise his hand, he hit me, I fell to the floor where he kept on hitting me and kicking me, I could hear him, although it seemed distant. 'See you soon Rosie, I've got more for you' Then everything went black.

EmPOV

I'll kill that stupid son of a bitch. Who does he think he is. How long has this been going on for? I was never really as worried about Tom with Rose as I was with Bella and Edward, Tom was Rose's age, they'd been dating for nearly 2 years, she had seemed so excited when she found out we were moving here. Was it an act? Was she really dreading it? Come on Rosie wake up. I was shaking her shoulders and talking to her, she was alive and breathing, she was out cold. Mom and dad would be here soon they'd probably take her to the hospital.

''Rosie, come on, please wake up.''I begged her, not that she knew. Nothing. No movement. Just then the door opened.

BPOV

Emmett was pleading with Rosalie to wake up and got nothing, then the door opened.

''Okay, what's going o...''Mom asked as me and Emmett stepped aside to allow her and dad to see Rosalie lying there lifeless on the sofa. As mom saw her, she ran over, the fastest I'd ever seen her move so quickly. Dad soon followed.

''What happened?'' Dad asked a look of fear in eyes. I opened my eyes to answer dad's question but then Rose started to stir. I turned and ran over to her and she looked at me.

''Bella, I'm sorry, You should never have had to see that.''She looked at me so apolegetically, as if it was all her fault, none of it was her fault, but of course he must have brainwashed her into thinking she deserved what she got.

''It's not your fault.''I wanted to ask her how long this had been going on for, I wanted to ask her what he had done to her but I figured now maybe wasn't the best time. Dad spoke up now.

''I'm going to take you to the hospital, and report this to the police.''He was terrified for her safety.

''NO!''She screamed across the room, the her breathing steadied at little. ''You can't.'' Everybody had confusion etched across their faces.,

''What, why not?''Emmett asked for everyone.

''You just can't, but I swear that if he comes anywhere near me you can, I promise.''

''But honey, do you really want him to have the opportunity to get anywhere near you.''

''Yes, I mean no, just please leave it, for now at least.''

''Fine, for now, and Kellan right?'' Dad accepted her then asked.

''Oh, um, yeah.''Kellan answered back a little surprised that he had been added to the conversation.

''Well, thank you, for saving her, I mean.''Wow dad said thanks to a teenage boy, wow he must be grateful.

''Oh well anyone woulda done the same in my position, and well Bella found her.''He sounded a little embarassed of the attention.

''Yeah well thanks, you too Bella.''

''Okay I'm gonna go and rest.''Rose limped up the stairs.

''Maybe you guys should go now.''I said to Jade, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Mahsa and Edward. Edward came over to me to kiss me goodbye, I heard dad clear his throat then he left.

''So Emmett where were you when this was going on?''When mom asked this I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett was sending me death glares.

''Emmett was a little busy.''I was covering my mouth to stop the laughter.

''What could possibly have been keeping you so busy?''Dad asked this time and Emmett kept the glares coming but it was still funny, besides he told mom and dad when he walked in on me and Edward making out a while back.

''Don't you dare Bella.''Emmett told me, oh a dare.

''Horizontally, making out, on his bed, was quite time consuming.''I said innocently.

''Oh.''Oh, thats all dad was gonna say, Oh.

''Im gonna see Rose.''I said a bit disappointed with that outcome.

RPOV

Once I got to my room I collapsed onto my bed and let my tear come freely, giving my pillow a wash. I had tried since this started to keep if quiet, I didn't want anyone to know what went on between me and Tom, but now everybody did and he was going to go mental on me. Then my bedroom door opened.

BPOV

I walked into her room and the sight was horrible, she was crying her eyes out into her pillow, Rose was always so strong, she never let anyone get in her way of anything, never mind this.

''Rosalie?''I asked her worriedly.

''B-Bella.''

I walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it, she sat up and faced me.

''How long has this been going on for?'' I asked her, but she didn't answer, she just looked down and played with her fingers.

''Rose? Please tell me.''

She looked back up at me, tears staining her face, I could tell she was debating whether or not to tell me or not.

''I-its, he does when I do something wrong, I'm not good, everything always goes wrong with me.''

''How long Rose?''

''A-about a year.''She looked down once more. A year. A whole year. How could she not tell me or anyone.

''A year, Rose, why didn't you, why didn't you say anything?''

She looked up at me and wiped some tear from her cheeks, she was ready to unload.

''Because, because I was scared of what he'd do to me if people, if people found out, it was bad enough when they didn't, I didn't want people to see me like this, down and vunerable!''She seemed kinda out of breath after that rant and I was speechless.

''I-I.''

''It's okay Bella, you weren't to know.''

''No, no it's not okay, you shouldn't have had to go through this on your own Rose, don't you see you never did anything wrong, he's just a big bully, he hit you because he wanted to, he wanted you to suffer.'' I was trying to reassure he she had to know it wasn't her fault, the only thing that she has been is gullable. Then she mumbled something I could only just make out.

''_and some_'' What was that supposed to mean.

''And some? What's that supposed to mean?''

''Oh, er nothing.'' Something else, there was something worse what could be worse, unless.

''Rose, what exactly has he done to you, I mean I know he has, has hit you but has he, I mean you kn...''

''I-I need to sleep now, night Bella.''

''Oh my God Rose, I...''

''I said night Bella.'' I didn't know what else to say so I just left.

**DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER? HOPE SO. PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS=UPDATE. X**


	24. I'm Scared, Stay

**IM SOO SORRY GUYS, ITS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN EVENTFUL AND I COULDN'T UPDATE UNTIL NOW, BUT ILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW OR MONDAY AT THE LATEST AFTER THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAYS HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE.**

RPOV

What was I supposed to tell her, I mean I couldn't possibly tell Bella everything thats happened or anyone, I had to at least keep some of my dignity, even though most of it has already blown out of the window a couple of hours ago. There was also something else that was troubling me, Kellan, why did he save me, I only met him once and just chatting at a lunch table, and why did he ask all modest when my dad was thanking him, he said _''anyone woulda done the same'' _but no a lot of people would have just thought I'd better not get involved with that and walked away, but he didn't and why, he was kinda facinating to me.

ChPOV

My little girl, My little Rosalie. How could she let someone do this to her and not tell anybody, I mean out of her and Bella, she was always the strong one, the most feisty, she was no pushover, but this happened, I couldn't believe it and I never suspected this of Tom, I knew his family, he always acted like the perfect boyfriend for a daughter, I should have realised thats my job as a father and as a policeman, I'm supposed to keep people like this out of the streets, yet I've let it happen right under my nose for God only knows how long, and if I ever find out he touched her anyway even more unappropriate, he'll be the sorriest boy alive, well not alive for long if I had my way.

RePOV

Bella came back down the stairs after been to see Rosalie. I thought I'd talk to her see if she had gotten any information from her and I really couldn't stand here just feeling so useless.

''Bella?''

She finally looked up her face looked horrified, Oh my God, what has he done to her.

''Mom, I-I...''

I cut her off.

''Lets go sit down in the living room.''I feigned a smile, I very highly doubt it was passible as believable. We went to the living room, I thought I would start, she seemed to distressed to even know what to say.

''Bella, are you okay, did she tell you something?''Now I was rambling with the questions.

''I, um, she said that, I mean she told me how long.''

''Bella, is it bad, how long?''

Tears appeared in her eyes.

''S-she said about, about a y-year.''

''A year, a whole year, she's been going through this living hell, its even worse than I thought.''

''Mom, theres, well she said something else, but I don't really know what she meant by it, she got all edgy when I asked her, but I think, I thi..''

''Bella, oh Bella what did she say?''

I was dreading the answer.

''Well first when she told me it had been a year, I said he's been hitting you for a year and then she muttered 'and some' when I asked what that was supposed to mean she told me she was going to sleep now, and I left.''

''Oh my.''Did this mean.. I didn't even want to think it.

''Mom do you think, that he you know, made her, I mean raped her.''She practically whispered the last part.

''S-surely not.''

BPOV

At the moment it didn't feel like her birthday and it didn't feel like it would be mine in a week. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, I was truly worried about Rose, she was my big sister, for my whole life I looked up to her, she always was the strong one, I was always kinda envious of her she seemed like indestructable, which now made it so hard for me now to believe that this was actually happening. I should have known something was really wrong when I saw them together today at lunch. I was thankful Kellan was there when he was.

KPOV

Something felt strange, this girl, I had known her for 5 minutes, yet I felt drawn to her, I had saved her from that scumbag, she deserved better, _wait I shouldn't be thinking about her like this_, yet I was, she was beautiful, and delicate. But she was vunerable right now I shouldn't do anything just act like a friend would.

EmPOV

Don't get me wrong where I was and what I was doing while this was going on was great and I don't regret it at all but I should have been there in my little sister's time of need, I should have been there to protect her, Bella shouldn't of had to go to someone else for help with the situation. I couldn't stand this, I decided to go and see her. I opened my bedroom door and creeped down the corridor to Rosie's room, I didn't even care that it was 2 in the morning, I opened her door silently, she was asleep, her breathing steady, I pulled the chair silently from her desk and placed it by the bed. It was dark but I could still see, the growing purple bruise on her cheek and her lip was bruised and had been bleeding, I touched her unhurt cheek then I held her hand, I couldn't believe I had let this happen to her, I should have been looking out for her, I killed me to see her like this. I felt her finger twitch in my hand and then her eyes fluttered open and they were wide and she looked frightened, well terrified, she must of thought I was _him_, I couldn't even bring myself to think his name.

''Rosie, honey, it's fine, its just me Emmett.''

''Emmett? W-what are you doing in here?'' Her voice was filled with surprise that it was me, but relief at the same time.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to see you, go back to sleep.'' I went to stand up to leave but she clung on to my hand.

''Whats wrong?'' Her face looked pained, she looked on the vurge of tears.

''Please, Don't leave me, I'm scared.''

I kissed her forehead and sat back down, I would stay with her until she was asleep. She closed her eyes.

**OKAY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE AND I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW. JUST CLICK THAT BUTTON BELOW, I KNOW YOU WANT TO. =]]**


	25. I Have More Shirts

**OKAY SO I PROMISED ANOTHER UPDATE SO HERE GOES THAT. ALSO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. **

BPOV

Morning came, and about time too, I think that was the longest night in the history of ever. I quickly showered and got ready, I thought I'd quickly go and see if Rosalie was alright before I went down for breakfast as I hadn't yet heard her go downstairs. As I walked along the corridor, I saw mom and dad standing at the doorway of Rosalie's room. Dad was cuddling mom to his chest and they were just looking, but they didn't look particularly sad, they looked like you would when you go to the pet store and look at the cutest pets, they looked like they wanted to say _'aww'. _So I walked over to where they were standing and now I could see why. Rosalie was lying in her bed and Emmett was at a chair by the side of her bed, holding her hand, he must have went in there last night and fallen asleep, he was kind of flopped over onto the bed, it was a pretty, sweet site.

I whispered ''I always knew he was a softy underneath.'' Mom and dad who hadn't even realised I had joined them, nearly jumped out of their skin. I couldn't help but chuckle. ''Sorry.''

''Its okay Bella sweetie, and as much as I don't want to they need to wake up or at least Emmett should, he's going to be a bit stiff from laying like that all night.'' I laughed silently at this, after everything that has happened, shes afraid of Emmett being a bit stiff because of the way he slept last night. He's a big boy now, I'm sure he could cope.

She quietly walked over to the bed and nudged Emmett, he immediately sat up straight and looked over to see mom then me and dad, then he looked back to Rose.

''Thought you should wake up, its 9 already and your going to be achy from lying like that last night.'' Mom told him.

''She asked me stay and I must have fallen asleep.'' He went to stand up but Rose's grip on his hand tightened and he jerked back down. Dad chuckled.

Rose started to toss and turn a bit until her eyes fluttered open, it looked like she got the fright of her life when she saw us all standing in her room, then when she registered it, she turned to Emmett and smiled.

We all got up then, well Emmett and Rose, mom, dad and I were already up and dressed. I headed downstairs, then when everyone joined me except Rose I went up to see what she was doing.

''Hey Rose, how you feeling?''

''I'm okay, I guess, I'm just putting on some cover up make up on these bruises, but I'm just about done now, so how about we head downstairs.''

I guess she looked a bit better, so I smiled and we headed downstairs together.

At the breakfast table, and once we had all finished, dad started.

''So what are you kids doing today?''

Nobody said anything so I started.

''Well, I was going to meet Edward, Robert and Ami but you know Rose,'' I turned to her here, ''If you want me to I can just hang out with you today.''

''Thats fine Bella, you go out with Edward, I was actually thinking of calling Kellan, I wanted to thank him for last night.''

''Oh Okay then.'' I said, well Edward would be pleased.

''What about you Em honey?''Mom asked.

''Well, since Rose doesn't need me then I'm gonna go out with Mahsa.''

Dad snickered then said. ''Oh, I see, is that your make out buddie?''

Rose and I just laughed but mom didn't seem to find it that funny, she turned to dad and slapped him upside his head. ''Charlie!''

He turned to her, still laughing. ''Wha...'' Then he noticed the look on her face and looked down and said, ''Sorry, Ren.'' Then mom smiled. And dad looked a bit scared.

11'o'clock came and Edward was here right on time like always, I had been busy in the kitchen at the time so Edward came and knocked at the door instead of waiting outside like he usually does, and dad answered the door, I knew dad still didn't really like Edward but he was trying for my sake.

_-flashback-_

_knock-knock_

_dad walked over to the door and answered it._

_''Hello Edward.''_

_I turned around to see my green eyed beauty at the door. MY green eyed beauty._

_''chief Swan, nice to see you.''_

_''Same to you, come in.'' _

_Dad was being very formal about all this._

_Edward walked over to me, he didn't really know whether to kiss me like he usually does when we meet with everyone watching and all, so he just talked._

_''Hi Bella.'' I just loved the way he said my name, I could never get enough of that silky, velvet voice._

_''Hey Edward.'' And just because he wasn't sure whether to kiss me or not, I certainly was. So I pulled him so we were flush against each other and I kissed him on the lips. Oh how soft his lips were, that was something else I would never get tired of or used to, I could also think of many other parts of him, I adored like his. I was cut short of my daydreaming by Emmett growling practically, what was he like some kind of animal. I pulled away from Edward and we turned to look at the family, mom, dad and Rose were trying there very best to avert their eyes, but Emmett was glaring at Edward, then I remembered that he was the only one who didn't know about me being intimate with Edward or about dad catching us being intimate._

_-end of flashback-_

Today we were going to meet up with Edward's cousin Robert and Ami, apparently they were now an item. The day was fun we spent it at Edward'd house watching movies and playing video games, well the video game part, the boys played and me and Ami watched, when I was watching Edward play with Robert, you could actually pass them as twins.

EmPOV

I never thought Bella would have been brave enough to kiss Edward like that infront of everyone, especially me and dad, and dad didn't even say anything, something must have happened, but god only knows what.

Anyway soon after Bella left I left to go and pick up Mahsa from her house. I didn't know what we had planned to do today, but to be honest I didn't really mind, spending time with her was great, I really liked her.

Once I got to her house and she invited me in, I realised what we would be doing today, making out. All day. Somewhere inbetween the making out, I got thinking that since right now theres nothing I wanted to do more than make out with a beautiful girl then since Edward is my age he must think kind of the same, boys are quite similar when it comes to this, and quite frankly this thought disturbed me and made me plain angry, because if he did that it would be with my 15 year old sister, I found it pretty disgusting **(A.N. If only he knew right. Lol sorry couldn't help myself.) **Also I couldn't help but worry about my other little sister and what she must have been through. But then Mahsa turned back to me and any other thoughts I had in my head flew out the window.

RPOV

Mom and dad had to leave for work, mom asked me I was sure I didn't want her to stay with me she said she could call in sick for the day but I told her to go anyway. I was still debating whether or not to call Kellan, I kept going to, then not, going to, then not, but then someone knocked on the door so I walked over to answer it but I first quickly peeked out the window to make sure it wasn't Tom and it wasn't, I wasn't sure who it was because I could only see the back of there head, but that was enough to ensure me that it wasn't Tom. I opened the door and was a little surprised who it was after all I had been thinking about him all morning.

''Kellan.'' I stated.

''Hi Rosalie, I hope you don't mind me coming over I just really wanted to see how you were.'' Oh he was so sweet and thoughtful.

''No its okay come in,'' I walked through to the living room and he followed me. We sat down. ''I was actually thinking of calling you.''

''Oh, you were, whys that?''

''Well I wanted to thank you, I mean if you hadn't of been there, I-I..'' I felt a tear run down my cheek. He wiped it off

''Please don't cry, you don't even need to think that because I was there, and I would do it again for you.''

''Y-you would?''

''Yeah, has, has he ever done anything like this before.'' I knew I hardly knew this guy but I felt like I had known him my entire life. I didn't want to say it in fear that I might start crying full on so I just nodded, but it didn't make any difference because I cried anyway. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, while I continued to cry into his shirt.

''Don't cry, I promise, I'll do anything I can to keep you safe.''

I looked up to him, with my tear stained face, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. ''W-why would you do that, f-for me?''

''I don't know exactly, theres just something about you, I don't know what but I seem drawn to you.''

''Oh, well thank you and I'm sorry.''

''Why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about.''

''I do actually, 2 things, I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you and,'' I looked at his shirt. ''I'm sorry for ruining your shirt.''

He grinned at the last one. ''Don't even think about it, first of all I'm glad you trust me enough to unload on me and second of all, I have more shirts.''


	26. Misunderstanding

**HOPE EVERYONE FOUND THE LAST CHAPTER GOOD. I THOUGHT IT WAS SWEET BUT KINDA SAD ASWELL. ANYWAY ON WITH CHAPTER 26 (_26 can you believe it?!?) _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS.**

ChPOV

Today was a rather quiet day at work, therefore I got to leave work early, not that it was of any use, I was expecting to go back to an empty house. Anyway I drove home in the cruiser and was surprised and anxious to find another car in the front. Before I went in I thought about it for a minute. I knew that Renee was at work, and anyway that wasn't her car, Emmett said he was out with Mahsa, and it wasn't his car their, Bella, well Bella doesn't have a car and if she was with Edward, well thats not his car. Rosalie. What if. What if this was _his_ car. I got out my gun before entering MY home. As I walked in I heard some slight mumbling coming from another room. I walked through to the other room and saw her hugging _him._

''Rosalie!''

She looked up and saw me holding a gun, her eyes widened. Then _he _turned around, only it wasn't _him _so I lowered my gun.

''Dad?!?''

''Sorry, I thought, I mean I saw the car outside and I thought it was well..''

''You thought it was Tom?''

''Yeah, sorry Kellan.''

**OKAY GUYS I KNOW THAT, THAT WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I COULDNT REALLY START THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THIS ONE, BUT IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN THEN PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME.**


	27. I'm Crazy About Him

**OKAY I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT, IM NOT MAKING A HABIT OF IT, ITS JUST THAT FOR THE NEXT PART IT WAS BEST TO START A NEW CHAPTER. ANYWAY HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER (27) ALSO IM GLAD TO SEE I HAVE GOT SOME NEW READERS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT SO THANKS.**

BPOV

The next week of school was flying by, and everything was great, dad decided not to be horrible to Edward anymore, although Em still hated to see us kiss or have any physical contact, I was thinking of telling him that its pointless being annoyed by _just _a kiss but I decided against it after seeing how angry he can get from just that, so as long as we didn't pounce on each other with Emmett around everything was great. Also Rose seemed to be getting real friendly with Kellan, Emmett was also a little annoyed about this as he said the other day, _'what is it with my little sisters and guys in my year, I'm just glad I only have 2.'_ But he decided to get past this as anyone's gotta be better than Tom who hadn't shown his face since his showdown with Kellan at Rose's birthday last friday. So right now my life was going pretty positively. It was my birthday tomorrow. Finally 16. Although Edward said he had a surprise for me. I. Hate. Surprises. But as long as I was with Edward, what's the worst thing that could happen?

Then my door burst open with squealing to match, I nearly had a heart attack and I feel out of the bed with a bump.

RPOV

Oh my God. Oh my God. This was so exciting. I burst through Bella's door, I had to tell someone now or I was going to die of excitement.

My voice was very high pitched. ''Bella, Bella, Bella? Guess wha..'' I stopped when I realised I had almost given Bella a heart attack which caused her to fall off her bed quite hard.

''Gees, Rose, what ya trying to do, scare me to death.''

I walked over to her and give her a hand to get up. ''Ouch, thats gonna leave a bruise.'' I said whilst trying to contain myself.

''Its fine, Rose, so whats got you all excited, Kellan?'' She had a teasing look on her face and teased me is what she did.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. ''No, I mean, why would you even say that, I mean I don't even like him, even if I did, I mean there's no way he would ever like me, I mean no wa...''

Bella stopped me by waving her hands vigourously infront of my face. ''Rose, Rose, Rosalie! Your rambling.''

''Right sorry.'' I went to walk out of the room.

''Rose?'' She called me back.

''Yeah.''

''Aren't you forgetting something?''

I'm sure I must have looked pretty confused right now, forgotten something? What? ''What?''

''Well, you came in here, well barged, squealing whilst making me fall off my bed, so you must have had something to tell me, if not please warn me next time you plan on having a rampage though the house or your gonna knock years off my life.''

Then it clicked. Boy am I slow.

''Now who's rambling.''

''Yeah, yeah...anyway?''

Then I got all squealy again. ''I got my learner's permit.''

I was jumping up and down and probably looked like a complete bafoon, but Bella joined in on my excitement.

''Oh my god, Rose that's great so amazing.''

BPOV

A few minutes later when Rose had calmed down a bit, and her voice returned to a normal tone, we continued a normal conversation.

''So who's gonna teach you?'' I asked Rose.

''Well dad probably would but Kellan said that he would give me some lessons and that would be better anyway.''

Oh my God, these two are crazy seriously, even Em could tell they like each other, and he doesn't even like the idea of it and he's a complete idiot.

''Rose will you please answer me one thing?''

''O..kay, what is it?'' She looked a bit nervous about the question.

''When are you gonna stop denieing this, seriously, come on.''

''What? I'm not denieing anything?

''God Rose your lucky, you have Emmett as a brother or you'd win the slow child contest hands down.'' I know that was kinda harsh but it was necessary.

''Well So-rry.''

''No really Rose its obvious to everyone, except you and Kellan, you both like each other and its obvious. I know you like him.''

''Bella, listen to me. I don't like him, I don't like him, I really don't like Kellan, Oh my God Bella, I'm crazy about him.''

That was strange, but at least I got it out of her.

''Well, that was....odd, but I knew it.''

''Please don't say anything Bella, I mean there's no way he would look twice at me.''

''Rose are you crazy, you are beautiful, he would be lucky to have you, and of course he likes you, its obvious just by the way he looks at you.''

''You think?''

''No I don't think, I know.''

''I hope so, anyway its your birthday tomorrow Bella, what are you doing, since you don't want a party?''

''Oh well Edward says he has a _surprise _for me.'' And of course being me I blushed.

''Aww, thats so sweet, you know when you first told me you were going on a date with Edward, I really didn't like it, but like he's such a hopeless romantic with you.'' Again, odd.

''Thanks....I think.''

''No I mean it, you can tell he would do just about anything for you, he's crazy about you.''

''That's good because I'm crazy about him.''

**OKAY THERE YOU GO. NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE EDWARDS SURPRISE FOR BELLA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS X**


	28. Birthday Surprise

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD I THINK. SO PLEASE READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

BPOV

It was friday and my birthday. It had been a pretty good day so far. Everyone at school somehow seemed to know it was my birthday, god only knows how. Although the part of the day I was anticipating was soon arriving, Edwards 'surprise'. Finally the bell signalling the end of the day rang, I stepped out my classroom and immediately had arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see my love, I was about to say hi when his lips captured mine. We didn't normally share this kind of kiss in school, let alone right outside a classroom which was occupied by a teacher. But I wasn't going to be no kill joy. When we finally parted, I had to regain some breath.

''Happy birthday love.''He said with my favourite crooked smile. The smile alone made my knees go weak.

''Wow, that was some hello.'' I said still with a lack of breath.

''Ready for your surprise?''

''Really?! I thought that kiss was surprise enough.'' He chuckled, a sweet, velvety chuckle.

''Come on love.'' He took my hand and guided me out of the school to his car.

''When we get to my place, I'm going to take you to Alice's room blindfolded where she's left an outfit for you to change into.'' I wasn't sure whether to be scared or impressed.

''Why the blindfold?''

''I don't want to spoil the surprise before you are ready.''

''Oh okay.'' Yeah right!

As we got out the car and walked to the door, Edward got something black from his pocket. A blindfold. And he put it on my face covering my eyes. Once it was secure, he pulled his lips to my own. When he pulled away I started.

''You were serious about the blindfold?''

''Yeah, Bella, I never lie, not to you anyway.''

''Oh well thats reassuring but...who do you lie to?'' This was kinda fun, I guess. Even though I couldn't see a thing.

''My parents.'' Really?

''Really? What did you say?''

''I told them I never touched you.'' I couldn't help but laugh.

''Wow, your such a naughty boy, Mr Cullen.''

I heard him open a door infront of us, I guessed it was probably Alice's, where I'd be changing.

''Hmm, you might actually mean that when you see the outfit.'' I didn't even get a chance to respond. With that he took my blindfold off and ran out the door and closed it behind him.

EPOV

''Wow, your such a naught boy, Mr Cullen.'' She had no idea how much of a turn on it was when she talked to me like that. But anyway I opened the door to Alice's room, and guided her in. Wow, she was going to look amazing in that outfit.

''Hmm, you might actually mean that when you see the outfit.''I knew she didn't really like dressing up like that, but I just simply couldn't resist. I knew she was probably going to yell at me so I decided to make my escape, I quickly untied the blindfold and ran out the room and closed the door and went to my room to get changed.

BPOV

What on earth was he doing to me? I mean, I couldn't possibly wear this. It's just too, far too revealing, I knew I shouldn't really wear it, but I put it on anyway. The dress was black, and tight, it was strapless and came to about mid thigh. I was just looking in the mirror deciding whether or not I should refuse to wear it or not when I heard my favourite voice.

''Wow.''

Edward. Well I guess if he really likes it I could wear it.

''You like?'' I said teasingly, whilst twirling, then he started to walk towards me and stopped once hew rested his hands on my waist.

''You have no idea how turned on I am right now just looking at you.'' I'm definitely leaving the dress on.

''Well, that may just work to our advantage tonight.'' Then he just took my hand and led me downstairs until we were stopped at the door to the living room. He covered my eyes with his hands.

''Happy birthday, love.'' He removed his hands from my eyes so I could see my _surprise_, I was speechless, this was not what I was expecting, I mean I thought we might have dinner together, but this, there was what looked like hundreds of candles, scattered all around the room, and all the furniture had been moved to the sides of the room, and in the middle of the room was a small table for two, with yet more candles, and two delicious looking plates of food. I actually didn't know what to say.

''E-Edward, I, I don't know what to say, thank you, I can't believe you would do this, for me.'' I turned to him and gave him the most passionate yet sweet kiss I could give. Then he pulled away and held my face in his hands.

''You have to understand this Bella, my Bella, I would do absolutely anything for you, you are my life now, I love you more than words can say.''

''Edward, I love you too more than anything in this world.'' He has to be the most loving, caring, sweetest, thoughtful person in the whole of this universe.

''Come on love, dinner will get cold.''

He pulled me over to the table in the middle of the room and did the sweetest thing, he pulled out my chair, gestured for me to sit, so I did then he pushed me in then he went and took his own seat. I didn't start eating just yet, I looked in his eyes, getting lost in them, then he looked up and met my eyes before smiling my favourite crooked smile.

''What is it, love?''

''I love you Edward, I really do.''

''I love you too Bella, I to really do. He picked my hand up from the side of the table and kissed it. ''Now eat, tell me what you think of my handy work?''

I took a bite of the food, and it was exquisite, the best food I had ever tasted. ''Oh my God, Edward did you really make this? It's fantastic.''

''Well, I'm glad you like it.''

We ate the rest of the meal making small talk.

''So you told your parents that you never touched me?''

''Yeah.''

''But you're 18.''

''Yeah, I know that but you're not, I mean your only 16 today, and my parent said I shouldn't, it wouldn't be right because your too young.''

''Thats really sweet of them actually, I mean I've never met them, yet they said that to you.''

''Yeah well, I think they said it because Alice is your age and well if she had a boyfriend who was 18 and they _did _anything and they found out, they would flip, even though Jasper is nearly 17 and they do, do _that, _as much as I don't like to think about it, mom and dad don't know though, they would still flip. But with you, I just simply couldn't help myself.''

''Well technically, I am 16 now, soo..'' I walked over to his seat, he pushed it away from the table and I straddled him, then kissed him, then kissed him. Until we fell off the chair and I was lying on top of him on the floor. He pulled away and looked at me just to make sure I wasn't hurt, when he seen I wasn't we went back to making out, before I knew it, I was unbuttoning his shirt. His shirt was soon flung out of the way, though avoiding any candles.

Edward then flipped us over so he was on top of me whilst still lying on the floor. We were to caught up in each other that we didn't notice the two people standing at the doorway, until..

''Edward Cullen! What on earth is going on?!''We looked up although I was still pinned to the ground by Edward. But I figured the woman speaking was his mother, and the man next to her looking very angry also was his father. It probably also didn't help that Edward was shirtless and my already short dress had somehow ridden up and was now past my waist, leaving my underwear, in clear view for everyone.

''I thought you said you never touched her!'' His father spoke this time. This is when Edward decided to stand up and I soon followed, quickly pulling down my dress.

''Mom, dad, I-I..''

**DUN DUN DUN.... I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT AND WHAT CARLISLE AND ESME WILL MAKE OF EDWARD AND BELLAS RELATIONSHIP. ALSO I KNOW I SAY IT OFTEN BUT I APPECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE RECEIVED, I NOW HAVE OVER 100, AND PLEASE, REVIEW MORE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER, ALSO I WOULD APPRECIATE PEOPLES THOUGHTS ABOUT WHAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVING ESME AND CARLISLES REACTION. SO PLEASE PRESS THAT BUTTON RIGHT BELOW AND REVIEW. THAAANKS!!**


	29. Trouble

**OKAY, I KNOW THAT FROM REVIEWS PEOPLE ARE LIKE OOO THEY'RE IN TROUBLE SO HERE GOES THAT. ALSO I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK AmiCullen AS SHE GAVE ME IDEAS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND IM GOING TO THANK A REVIEWER WHO DOESNT HAVE AN ACCOUNT FOR ME TO REPLY TO HERE, BECAUSE SHE HAS BEEN A REALLY GOOD READER AND REVIEWER AND THE REVIEWS MEAN LOTS petroleena !!!**

EsPOV

I had just been helping my husband at the office today, with paperwork, we were on our way home and it was 7.30, so we would get to spend a nice night in, we had been expecting to be at the hospital until at least 9.30.

We got out of the car and walked to the door hand in hand, when it was opened I saw something a mother's 2nd worst nightmare. My son was shirtless, on top of a girl, making out, the girl, the girl who he promised us he never touched because she was too young.

''Edward Cullen!''

EdPOV

Well that was embarrassing, they weren't supposed to be home yet, I'm just glad they didn't come in a little bit later.

''Mom, dad, I-I..'' I realised I didn't even know what to say.

I looked down at Bella, who's lips were still swollen, she was blushing furiously, this had to be horrible for her, she was just standing there looking at me, looking terrified, so held her hand and gave it a little squeeze to try and reassure her just a little.

''Edward, you promised you never touched her!'' My dad spoke up braking the awkward silence.

''Dad..'' My mom cut me off here.

''Please tell me this was the first time you've been, well like that.'' She looked desperate, close to tears. But I didn't know what to say because in truth me and Bella had been more intimate, way more intimate than that on more than 1 occasion. I glanced down at Bella, she was doing the same to me, looking seriously scared. Obviously this answered my mom's question.

''Oh my God.'' She turned and turned on the lights and finally see the room, she now looked more confused than anything, and I could understand why, all of the furniture was pushed to the side of the room, other than the table in the middle and Bellas chair was at least a metre away from the table, while mine was lying down on the floor from when we fell off, also they're were candles everywhere, and my shirt flung across the room.

''What have you been doing?''She asked this time with confusion in her voice instead if pain and anger.

''Well, I wanted to surprise Bella for her birthday.'' I said simply, I mean what else was I supposed to say.

BPOV

It was now an hour later since Edwards parents walked in, and we had put the living room back to normal, it was now a candle free zone, Edward had put his shirt back on and I had put something, well with a bit more material on. So now we were sitting in the kitchen and by we I mean, Edward, me and his parents.

We all looked uneasy to say the least.

''So Bella, I assume that you know why we reacted the way we did when we walked in.'' She was gonna ask _me _first.

''Well, um, other than the obvious, yes I know, Edward told me, he told you that he never touched me.''

''Bella, I know that we shouldn't really have cared that you were too young, I mean we didn't really know you, but we did care, I mean if Alice ever did anything like that.'' I shot Edward a look there and he returned, at least it was kinda sweet he wouldn't rat on his sister, Emmett would with me or Rosalie. ''I mean I would be furious and I can only imagine your parents would act the same.''

''Well yeah they were.''

''They were, so they already found out.''

''Yeah, well my dad and my brother were the worst, I already told my sister because, well she asked me, and I had to tell my mom, because well I didn't know what to do, I was scared, to be honest, and my brother well he walked in on me and Edward making out like you did except I resembled Edward a bit more,''I wondered if they got the hint. ''And my dad, well my dad walked in, well stormed in on us just after we, well, you know.''

''Oh, well that answered my next question.'' I figured she was gonna ask if we had had sex? ''Bella, why were you scared when you told you mother?''She shot a death glare at Edward, what did she think he, her own son had like forced me or something.

I glanced at Edward, he was looking back at me he held my hand under the table, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

''Well, I thought, I thought I was p-pregnant.'' I looked down I was fighting back the tears, then his parents didn't respond, a tear fell down my cheek. Edward obviously noticed this, as he pulled me to his chest and hugged me, then he whispered in my ear.

''Bella, I'm so sorry.'' I pulled away and looked at him, why did he always blame himself. The his mom spoke up.

''Edward, how could you be so stupid and irresponsible!'' Then I couldn't take it anymore, they blamed him too, his own parents, I stood up and spoke. ''Mrs Cullen, I'm sorry but I'm sick of everyone blaming Edward, it's not just him, he didn't make me do anything, so its just as much my fault as it is his, and I know you think I'm too young and thats why it was important to you, and you know what, you're right, I am too young, but to be honest, I don't care, all I care about is that I _am _in love with your son, and nothing anybody says is going to change that.'' By now the tears were flowing, Edward stood up and turned me around and cradled me into his chest, he once again whispered in my ear.

''Thank you, I love you too, and I won't stop, I promise.

**OKAY THAT CHAPTER WAS QUITE SHORT BUT IT WAS PRETTY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE.**


	30. Unexpected Occurances

**OKAY PEOPLE I AM SOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE APRIL 26TH BUT LIFE HAS BEEN A BIT HECTIC LATELY. BUT ANYWAY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU ALL GAVE ME FOR LAST CHAPTER, I KNOW I MAY HAVE MENTIONED THIS 1,2 OR MAYBE 50 TIMES BEFORE BUT I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL XD, AND NOW I HAVE OVER 100**

**CHAPTERS SO IM REALLY HAPPY. ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 30 (I know 30.. already – its crazy) SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FANKOO!!**

BPOV

"Thank you, I love you too, and I won't stop, I promise." I knew he loved me but each time he said it I always felt a little happier.

I looked up at him and smiled. He lifted his hand to my cheek and brushed away the tears.

…....x....o.........x.....o..........x......o...........x......o..........x......o.........x.....o.........x....o.........

(2 weeks later)

"Morning beautiful." I opened my eyes to see Edward's green beauties staring back at me.

"Well, Good morning to you to, handsome." He smiled and I reciprocated.

"You should probably get ready, we've still got to drive over to yours."

"How come? What time is it?" I asked a little confused I didn't have to be at mine until 12.

"It's 10.30 already, and if you wanna shower you should probably get up now and eat this breakfast I made for you." And he produced a delicious looking breakfast from the table behind him.

"Mmm...Looks good, thank you."

I quickly ate the breakfast that Edward made for me and it tasted amazing, sometimes I just didn't know how that boy does it. After this I showered and got dressed, I was done by 11.30.

"Wow you were quick." Edward told me when I went down to the living room.

"Yup, so we going then?"

Then we walked to the car to go to mine to meet up with everyone, me and the girls were going out and Edward and the guys were going out, we were going to buy valentines day since it was next week, this was mine and Edwards first holiday together and I wanted it to be really special, I couldn't believe that after all we've been through as a couple we've only been dating for 2 months, we met just after the new year when we moved here to Forks after the Christmas holidays. The drive was short we just talked the way there and we got the for 11.50, Alice and Jazz got there the same time as us as they drove behind us from Edwards house, Well Jazz drove. Then everyone else arrived within 10 minutes after.

We were all about to leave and to anyone walking past we must have looked extremely odd because there was 12 of us, 6 couples, all making out.

In half an hour time we were at the mall and trying to figure out where to go first.

''Well we'll just brainstorm and see what we come up with I've got no idea what I'm gonna buy.''Alice said which made everyone turn to face her whilst catching flies.

''You? You _don't_ know what to _buy_?''Ami said on behalf of all of us.

''Haha very funny, now brainstorming people.'' She replied sarcastically.

''Aye aye captain.'' Ami saluted.

''Well we could try Tucci." Jade suggested.

''Or game store.'' Rosalie added.

''Maybe Office.'' Alice offered.

''Could go to HMV'' I suggested.

''I'm pregnant.'' What?

''Maybe Ta..''Ami said before we all realised what had just been said.

''What?!'' Me, Rosalie, Alice, Ami and Jade all said in unison. We all looked round at Mahsa who was looking at her shoes.

''Oh my God.'' Rose said obviously being the 1st one to pluck up the courage to say something, she walked up to her and hugged her.

''Is it Emmett's?'' Everyone turned to Alice, she could be quite slow at times. She looked at us as if to say What'd I do? The we all immediately turned to Mahsa when she opened her mouth to speak.

''Actually, no I met this guy at the gas station and well you know.''

''What?! Really?'' Alice asked again.

''No of course it's Emmett, you idiot.''

''Gees, no need to bite my head off.''

''I'm sorry Ali, it's just, I don't know what to do.''

…....x....o.........x.....o..........x......o...........x......o..........x......o.........x.....o.........x....o.........

(4 hours later)

We suggested to Mahsa that we could go home but she insisted that we stay and shop for the guys, so we did. I ended up getting Edward a gorgeous gold chain and his favourite aftershave. Anyway we were on our way home now, well to my house we were having a sleepover tonight, the girls and me would stay in Rose's room and the guys were staying in Em's room. Dad had said ''Fine, Fine, they can stay but only girls in one room and boys in another, I'm having no funny business under my roof.''

We were in the car and I was sitting next to Mahsa, I didn't really know what to say to her, now I know how Rose felt when I told her I thought I was, well in Mahsa's current condition, but when I turned to face her she was looking down but had a huge grin on her face.

''What you smilin' about?'' I asked her now grinning myself.

''Just thinking.''

''Care to share?'' I hinted more.

''I was just thinking about how cute this baby would be with Emmett cute little dimples.'' Okay now I didn't know what to say. I didn't know whether to find it cute or be disturbed.

''Oh, well, erm...'' I started but then she cut me off.

''It's okay Bella, I know that must be weird for you to hear, I mean he is your brother after all, but I did want to ask you something.''

''Yeah sure, what is it?''

''I was just wondering, I mean do you think Emmett will be okay, I mean do you think he'll g....'' Now it was my turn to cut her off here.

''Mahsa, really don't worry about Emmett, I know how you feel, I mean I _really _do.''

''What do you mean Bella, I don't understand?'' I mean I guess I could tell her, she told me and she didn't have to. I looked around to make sure everyone else was wrapped up in their own conversations and they were.

''You see, a few weeks back, I thought Edward would leave me when he found out, I thought I was pregnant, and I was so scare...'' She cut me off there, her mouth wide open in shock but then she recovered and spoke.

''But Bella a few weeks ago, a few weeks ago you were still 15 and Edward, I'm assuming it was with Edward, well Edward was not 15.'' She said with complete shock in voice.

''Please, please Mahsa don't judge me, that all anyone ever does, even my family, the only person who doesn't is Edward, he is the only person I feel I can trust completely, I love him more than anything in this world and that is why I did this, and when I see you look at my brother, that's the way I look at Edward, I know you love him, and when I see Em look at you, that's the way Edward looks at me, and from this I know he loves you so much, he's never ever been like this with anyone before, even when your not around and your name comes up, his face lights up like a light bulb, so Mahsa I know when you tell Emmett about the baby, he's just going to love you even more and he's not going to leave you, in fact I think you'll make great parents and yeah the baby will be really cute, just make sure he doesn't hug you to hard in the next 9 months or so, coz Emmett he's too strong for his own good, you know, although _you_ probably know all about that.'' I laughed and so did she.

''Thanks Bella, you have no idea how much that means to me, I will tell him tonight at the first opportunity I get.''

**OKAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER, THAT WAS QUITE UNEXPECTED WASN'T IT, BUT LETS JUST SEE HOW THAT PLAYS OUT, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW. BUT REVIEW ANYWAY JUST TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT, COZ I'M DYING TO KNOW. =]**


	31. What Will He Say?

**HI GUYS, I AM TRULY SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE, I MEAN I LIKE UPDATING BUT MY LIFE IS PRETTY HECTIC, BUT ANYWAY HERE IS THE UPDATE HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE IT ALL THE MORE BECAUSE OF THE WAIT AND ANTICIPATION LOL. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. =]**

BPOV

When we got back it was 6pm, the boys were already back. Mom said she couldn't be bothered to cook so we just ordered pizza and we sat in Emmett's bedroom as it is the biggest.

A little while later and I was sitting talking to Edward on the floor by the bed, I looked around and noticed that Emmett, Kellan and Jake were talking, Jazz and Robert were playing on Em's wii, and the girls were talking quietly about something, which I wanted to find out what.

''Edward, I'll be right back I'm just gonna talk to the girls, why don't you go talk to the guys or something.'' I told Edward then walked over to where the others were sitting.

''Hey guys, what up?''

''Bella, how am I supposed to tell Emmett when I can't even get him alone for 5 seconds.''Mahsa said looking a bit flustered and annoyed.

''Leave it to me.''I smiled, stood up, and held my hand out for her to take, and she did.

''Be right back guys, just gonna get something.'' I said a little louder so the boys could hear.

''K'' They all mumbled simultaneously.

Me and Mahsa went out the room and to my room.

''K, we are here getting something, we can't reach it. Oh I better get Emmett to help. One sec.'' I said sarcastically.

''Thanks Bella, you're the best.'' She smiled to me.

I left my room alone and went back to Emmett's room to get him.

''Em?''

''Yeah.''

''Can you help me reach something in my room please?''

''Busy, do it yourself, Bells.''Ugh, he can be such a selfish idiot at times.

''It's okay Bella, I'll do it.'' Edward offered and started to stand up.

''No!'' I practically shouted at him and felt really guilty for it, he was after all only trying to help. I was started to get really annoyed with Emmett though.

''Rose?'' I turned at her to ask for help without speaking and she seemed to get the hint. She stood up and we walked towards Emmett.

''Emmett!?'' She shouted.

''Fine geez, don't see what the big deal is.''

''Yet.''I said more quietly, well more to myself. But he heard.

''What's that supposed to mean?''He asked while getting up.

''Nothing, just come on.''

We walked to my room, I walked in and he followed, once he was in I ran out and closed the door behind me and I ran back to Emmett's room. When I ran into the room everyone turned to look at me, the guys just looked at me with confused faces, and the girls looked then Alice started.

''Well?''

''Operation tell Emmett is a go.''

''Good.'' Rose added.

''Tell Emmett What?'' Edward asked.

''Erm, you'll find out soon enough.''

EmPOV

I walked into the room after Bells, then she ran out and closed the door behind her, I turned back to the door to look.

''What the..''I trailed off remembering I was not alone in Bella's room. So I turned back to face Mahsa, she looked troubled.

''Emmett, I..'' She started.

I walked over to her, and we both sat down on Bella's bed and I pulled her into a hug. When I let go and looked at her face, I realised she was crying. I wiped the tears from her face.

''Babe, what's the matter?''

''Emmett, before I tell you this I want you to know that I love you, I don't know what your reaction will be, I...''

I cut her off there, I didn't know what she was going to say but I was getting nervous.

''I love you too.''

''Let me finish please Emmett.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Em, I, I'm p-pregnant.''

Oh my God, did she, did she just say she was, was pregnant, I didn't know what to do, I don't even know how this happened, I mean I'm sure we always safe. It wasn't until now that I realised I had been sitting with my mouth open catching flies, while Mahsa was sitting there anticipating my reaction, she got up and ran out the room obviously thinking I was going to leave her or something. I stood up about to run after her, I got to the doorway, I looked down the corridor where I saw Rosalie and Bella comforting a crying and distraught Mahsa. I started to walk towards them.

''What did you say, you idiot!?'' Bella shouted.

''Nothing, I said nothing.'' I tried to defend.

''I think that was the problem!'' Rosalie shouted this time.

Oh, maybe that was the problem. I walked towards them further.

''I'm so sorry I didn't anything, Mahsa, I was just shocked, I didn't know what to say, I didn't even understand how, we were always... oh Rosalie's party, I'm sorry, I love you.''

She turned around to face me now, her face tear stained.

''You love me? Even though you know this, you're not going to leave me?''

''Yes I love you, and I hadn't even thought of leaving you, we'll do this together.''

I now walked all the way over to her, and stole her off Rose and Bells, who were now smiling, and pulled her into a hug, I could have stood there for the rest of eternity, but then I was rudely interrupted by Bells.

''Well don't squish it Emmett.'' She said sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

**AWW DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER I SURE HOPE YOU DID. ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, ANY SUGGESTIONS?**


	32. Telling part 1

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YAY MAHSA, IM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOO LONG IVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY SORRY, BUT ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW I 3 REVIEWS AND I HAVE ALMOST 120 AND I WANT LOTS MORE FOR THIS CHAPTER THEY ARE MY INSPRIATION TO WRITE MORE, SO PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, I ALSO ACCEPT ANY CRITICISM SO IF YOU FEEL THERE ARE IMPROVEMENTS I COULD MAKE OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN THEN PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

**ALSO I WOULD JUST LIKE TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP HERE, BELLA IS 16 AND EDWARD IS 18 HE IS ONLY 2 ½ YEARS OLDER THAN HER, SO ITS NOT LIKE AGAINST THE LAW OR ANYTHING LOL, SO HOPE THAT CLEARED UP ANY CONFUSION. OKAY ON WITH CHAPTER 32.**

BPOV

''Well don't squish it Emmett.'' I said with a lot of sarcasm thrown in.

''Guys do you mind please.'' Emmett said in an annoyed voice. That's when I realised that me and Rose were just standing there leaning against each other and gawping at Em and Mahsa as we honestly just couldn't believe he could be such a romantic.

Rosalie was the first one to come back to reality and she spoke for the both of us.

''Oh yeah sorry bout that.'' Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me back into Em's room where everyone else was in there. When we walked in we noticed that Edward, Jazz, Jake, Robert and Kellan were looking towards us with confused expressions on their faces and Ami, Jade, Alice were looking at us as if to say 'well... what happened then??', so we decided to go over to the girls first who were sitting on the floor. Me and Rose sat down with huge smiles on our faces.

''Well??'' Alice started, in a hushed voice so the boys wouldn't over hear, well as hushed as Alice could be.

Me and Rose looked each other and were both about to start at the same time so I let Rose start.

''Oh my God, you guys, it was amazing, incredible, I mean its Emmett for God's sake, I never knew my brother could be so sweet.''

''Aww'' Ami, Jade and Alice chorused.

''So what happened?''Jade asked.

This time I started.

''Well when I grabbed Mahsa and took her into my room I told her that I would get Emmett to come here so I did, although Emmett was awkward about it of course, but when he went in a ran out and closed the door behind me and that's when I came back in here to tell you she could tell him now and me and Rose went outside in the hallway, Mahsa came rushing out crying, we tried to calm her down but then Emmett came out and apologised and was just so romantic.''

Once again Ali, Jade and Ami chorused ''Aww!'' But this time forgot to keep it hushed, the next thing we knew the guys were standing over us and we looked up.

''What is Aww?'' Edward asked me.

''Erm..'' I stuttered.

EmPOV

Bells and Rose finally gave us some privacy so I continued to grovel.

''I mean it, I really am soo sor...'' Then she cut me off with her lips, after a few moments I pulled away with a smile... and a question.

''What was that for?''

''It was to say thank you and I love you.''

''I love you too, I do and I will never leave you, but why are you thanking me?'' I asked confused.

''I am thanking you because I am more grateful than you will ever know, I'm thanking you for not leaving me when I told you, I'm thanking you for not being embarrassed or ashamed to be so romantic in front of your sisters and most of all I'm thanking you for loving me and being my boyfriend, I honestly couldn't have asked for a better one.''She told me sincerely and was almost crying by the time she was done so I pulled her close to me and replied into her hair.

''I really don't know what to say except I would have done all of that without a second thought, loving you and being with you just comes naturally to me.''

She then leaned back a bit so that she was still in my grasp, my hand were still wrapped around her waist and hers around my neck but now she was looking into my eyes then she leaned forwards to kiss me. I have no idea how long we stood there practically making out in the hallway, I can never think of anything else but her when we are together, but all to soon for my liking we were interrupted by some suggestive coughing, so I looked up and Mahsa turned around but her body still leaning into me.

_Crap _I thought, my mom and dad were now standing in front of us, I looked at them, they were both pretty expressionless then I looked at Mahsa who was redder than a tomato.

''Mom, dad, I th-thought you were out.''

''We were.'' Dad said.

''But now we're back.'' Mom continued.

Dad was looking at me as if to say 'I'm proud of you for doing that.' whereas my mom was looking as if to say 'What on earth are you doing to that poor girl.' Okay right now I like my dad best.

''Mom, Dad, there's something we have to tell you..'' I said cautiously awaiting their reaction.

''We??'' Mom asked rather surprised that I used the word we instead of I.

''Yes, we, but maybe we should like go and sit downstairs maybe.''

No-one said anything but mom and dad just turned around and started to head downstairs so I took Mahsa's hand and we followed my parents downstairs.

EPOV

''What is Aww?'' I asked the girls, well I was mostly looking at Bella.

''Erm..'' She stuttered. I wondered what was going on, it must be something, Bella normally tells me what she has on her mind.

''What's going on?'' Jake asked this time.

''We can't tell you.'' Jade said looking guilty for not telling Jake.

''Why not?'' Kellan asked this time.

''I promise we would tell you if it was our business to tell but its not sorry but I'm pretty sure that you will find out soon enough.'' Rosalie said making it pretty clear that we weren't going to get anything out of them.

RePOV

Oh my God, here we go again, first Bella with her being almost pregnant by an 18 year old, then Rose being abused by her so-called boyfriend and not telling anyone, now Emmett, what has he gone and done with this girl he has just met, oh my God they better not be getting married or anything, they may be old enough legally to get married, but they've only known each other 5 minutes and Emmett's just not mentally ready for that, he may be my son but its no secret that he's not the smartest cookie in the jar. And it annoys me to no end how my husband practically cheers him on for doing things he would get furious at Rose or Bella for and he just says 'because they're my little girls, its not right' but to be honest he is being a bit of a hypocrite, and for Bella sake, and Edwards not that I'm over keen about him, that Charlie doesn't know what happened.

ChPOV

Oh well he's probably just going to say something I already know, but being a bit slow as he is, thinks he has to tell us, it will most likely be something like they are officially dating or something like that, although Ren doesn't look so confident about the situation, also she keeps sending me evil glances, but I'm quite confused about that though, I'm not sure what I've done to upset her.

MaPOV

Oh my God, we are going to tell his mom and dad, I know that I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later and my parents too, but still that doesn't make it any easier. I'm just terrified of what Mr and Mrs Swan are going to think of me, they will probably think I'm some local whore or something and knowing my parents, they will probably murder Emmett then remove any traces of evidence... Well here goes nothing.

EmPOV

We got to the living room and mom and dad sat on one couch while me and Mahsa sat on the other, I took this moment to look at her, she looked terrified, she was all pale and even her hands were shaking all I wanted to do was hold her and somehow make everything right, but I knew I couldn't so I took her hand, gave it a little reassuring squeeze and a smile, then I faced my parents and took a deep breath.

''Mom, Dad, I well we have something to tell you, but I want you to please promise you won't go crazy.''

I really have no idea why I said that this will probably just make them even more freaked.

''Emmett, What's going on?!''Mom questioned with a stern but nervous expression on her face.

''Well, y-you see, well, the thing is, t...'' I was cut off there by Mahsa, which was quite unexpected I would have thought it would have been my mom or dad getting impatient but no, but you know this is a lot harder than I thought it would be to tell them.

''Mr and Mrs Swan, I know that you don't really know me all that well but I do love you son, and I'm pretty sure he loves me too, but after I tell you this you may not think I'm right for your son, but you have to know, so well, I'm pregnant.''

I looked at Mahsa who was now crying so I pulled her into a hug and held her, I turned to look at my parents who were just staring, catching flies.

2 things happened next neither of them did I expect, firstly I thought my dad would have more to say than he did after all he went ballistic with Tom and Edward, although so did I but still, what he said was just,

''Oh my.''

Then my mom did something I really wasn't expecting, I had been feeling most nervous about my mom's reaction, I thought she was going to go all psycho mom on me but she didn't, she waited for Mahsa to look back up to her and my dad then she walked over and sat next to Mahsa and put her arm around her and said,

''Oh dear, how are you feeling, I'm sorry I was a bit off with you just now I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry.'' Then she pulled Mahsa into a hug.

…............................................................................................................................................................

About 30 minutes later we headed back upstairs and decided we might as well tell the guys since the girls all ready know, and then tomorrow we would go and tell her parents.

We opened the door and all eyes immediately turned to us.

''Do you guys have any idea what this secret is what the girls won't tell us?'' Jake blurted out which resulted in a chorus of 'Oh Jake' from the girls and Jade walking over to him and smacking him across the head, it was quite amusing to watch but I figured this wasn't the most appropriate time to laugh.

''Yeah, actually we do.'' I started

Then we got a chorus of surprised 'Oh' s from not just the guys but the girls to, who obviously didn't think we would be telling everyone just yet.

''I'm pregnant.'' Mahsa stated in a surprisingly calm voice.

**ALRIGHT OKAY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! AND THANKS FOR READING.**

**ALSO IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I WANT TO TRY AND GET AMI, JADE, KELLAN, ROBERT AND JAKE TO BE MORE INVOLVED IN THE STORY.**

**SO PLEASE IDEAS, I DO HAVE 1 IDEA FOR JAKE AND JADE BUT I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THE OTHERS SO PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS X**

**SO ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW (YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BYE**


	33. Telling part 2

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND ADDING ME TO FAVOURITES. ITS GREAT. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER THIS CHAPTER ALSO AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK.**

EmPOV

My mom in particular had been very supportive about mine and Mahsa's news, my dad was too but not as much as my mom, he had told me last night that he knew we hadn't actually done anything wrong as we are 18 and he said that he would support us all the way but he still thought we were too young to be having a baby, he had told me that him and mom made sure they were married before they even thought about having me, Rose and Bells. My mom though seemed almost thrilled I wasn't sure why though, I knew she had always said she wanted to have grandchildren some day, I'm not so sure she expected it to happen so soon though but she still seemed over joyed, she had even offered to come with us when we went to tell Mahsa's mom and dad, but we declined.

BPOV

I was currently sitting in the living room with the girls watching tv, and talking about nothing and trying and failing to calm Mahsa down before she went with my brother to tell her parents the news.

''Oh my God, you guys my parents are going to freak out, seriously, I'm supposed to be the good one, my sister's the one they assume will screw something up and even she's never gone home pregnant.''She buried her head in her hands and continued. ''Argh, I'm so dead, you know what, I should have super speed like a vampire so I can just run away from this whole thing.''

I didn't really know what to say to that and by the looks of things neither did anyone, but after a moment of silence Rose spoke up.

''Mahsa, you know you don't mean that you would never leave my goof of a brother, you love him to much.''

''Yeah I guess you are right, I'm just freaked out. Don't worry I'll be fine.''

We all smiled at her for a minute until Alice started to speak.

''Hey, I never knew you had a sister.''

''Yeah, she's 2 years older than me, and a daddy's girl but she is a complete rebel and always manages to get herself in trouble.

''She doesn't sound like your sister, what's her name?''Ami stated then questioned.

''Elizabeth, people usually call her Lizzie, except me, I call her Lizard.''

''How come you never mention her?''Jade asked with a laugh.

''We just don't really get on well so I didn't really see the need to talk about her.''

''I have an older brother too, don't think I've ever mentioned him either, but we do get on, we're really close actually.''Ami added. I guess it was family sharing time.

''What's his name?''

''Taylor and he's 19.''

''Cool.''

''I also have 2 little brothers that are 7 year old twins. They're called Jonathan and Justin.''

''Aww bless, actually I feel quite sorry for you having 3 brothers and no sisters.''

''Yeah that can be a pain.''

''Anyone else got some siblings they'd like to share?''Rose asked with a laugh.

''Well you obviously know my brother, since Bella is sleeping with him.''

I leaned over to Alice and play slapped her arm.

''Hey!!''

''Calm down Bella, I was just having a laugh, Jade do you have any brothers or sisters?''Alice asked of course me and Rose already knew.

''Yeah actually, I have a little brother and sister.''

''Aww that's sweet, what they called?''Ami asked.

''Matthew and Courtney, Matt is 14, and Courtney is 12.''

''Aww so they aren't much younger than you, you must be really close, I bet that's nice.''

''Yeah we are.''

A little while later the guys came back, they had been helping Emmett look responsible for the sake of Mahsa's parents and I had to say they did a pretty good job, he looked good, well for Emmett anyway. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into him and give me a kiss.

''Edward?''Emmett asked.

''Yeah.''

''Please not in front of me, not now anyway, I'm nervous enough.''

We all just laughed.

''Well, babe, you ready to go?''Em asked Mahsa.''

''Uh, no but lets go anyway.''

''Good luck.'' We all chorused.

We were all just chatting and stuff, when I got a text on my phone. _Hey sweetie, I'm on my way home, goin 2 stor first 4 food 4 dinner, r ur frends ther n stayin 4 dinner? Mom x_

I turned around to ask the guys when I saw an intense make out session by my window. I looked at Rose who seemed to be thinking the same thing as me and she spoke up.

''Ami Mason and Robert Cullen, never knew you too were soo serious.'' She said with a smirk, which made everyone else laugh except Ami and Rob who were a tomato shade.

''Oh well um..''Ami started but was cut in by Rob.

''You see, well um..'' Rob this time was cut off by Rose.

''I'm just messing with you guys, I'm happy for you.''

''Yeah us too.'' Alice said on behalf of me, Edward, Kellan, Jade and Jake.

They stayed red but smiled.

''Are you guys staying for dinner?''I asked.

''Um, yeah sure if that's okay.''They all chorused so I text my mom back with an answer.

MPOV

I am totally freaking out right now, I am with Em in his car and he looks just as nervous as me. When we got there, he parked outside and turned to me, he took one look at me and pulled me into a hug.

''Are you okay?'' He asked me. Am I okay? I didn't really know.

''I don't know, I'm scared.''

''Me too, but I promise it will be okay in the end.''He promised me.

''How do you know?'' I knew he thought it would all work out but why did he think that it would be.

''Because, because I love you.''

I smiled.

''I love you too.''

''Do your parents even know we are dating?''

''Well they know that we are close, I'm not sure they know just how close though, they're about too though.''

''Come on then, lets go face the music.'' He squeezed my hand.

We got the car and he held my hand tightly up the driveway and still when he rand the door bell. I had forgotten my keys.

''Do you think we should be holding hands?''I asked him, nervously.

''Mahsa, you're pregnant, think us holding hands is the least of there worries.''

''Yeah I guess yo..Hi mom.'' My mom just opened the door.

''Hi sweetheart, and Emmett to what do I owe this pleasure.'' Well she was acting nice, her face said otherwise though and her eyes kept flickering towards our hands.

''We, uh, we have something to tell you, and dad.''

''Oh well come and sit down, I'll go get your father from the kitchen.''

''K''

EmPOV

Mahsa's mother just came back from the kitchen with her father. And I was really nervous, but I guess I had to get this over and done with. I stood up in my attempt at showing respect, not sure if it worked or not though.

''Mr and Mrs Whitlock, I'm so glad you could see us at such short notice.'' I thought I was sounding respectable and responsible, but I'm sure I will soon find out.

''So what is this all about?''?Mahsa's father asked us. I glanced over to Mahsa and she looked ready to speak.

''Well we have something to tell you, something important.''She said for a start.

''Oh, I see so is this boy your boyfriend, Mahsa, I'm not sure what to make of that.''This is what Mahsa's mother thought our big news was and she wasn't even happy about that, I'm doomed.

Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap!

''Well, mom, me and Em are dating but that's not what we have to tell you.''

Mr and Mrs Whitlock were now giving me frequent daggers. But I thought I should probably say something I have just been sitting here like a plum since we got here.

''Mr and Mrs Whitlock, I appreciate that you want the very best for your daughter, but I assure you that no one ever anywhere in the world will love your daughter as much as me, and that is a promise.''

Mahsa's mother laughed.

''You two think you are in love, I'm sorry but you are both 18 years old, you have no idea what love is.'' She said.

Mahsa didn't take this comment so well. She stood up and started in an angrier tone.

''Mom, dad, please listen, I'm sorry but you don't understand, I do love Emmett and he loves me, I don't care if you beieve it or not but you're too late to do anything about it now, because we are stronger together than ever now.''

''What is too late supposed to mean?''Mahsa's father this time.

I knew we were telling them now as Mahsa, who was still standing, head went down and a tear fell down her cheek. Right now I didn't care if her parents were there or not, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, and whispered in her ear.

''Remember, everything will work out, I love you.''

''Mom, dad, I'm pregnant.''

Nobody said anything until I heard a voice that hadn't came from, me, Mahsa, or her parents, I looked up and saw a girl of similar appearance to Mahsa but she looked a little older.

''Well, well, well, lookee here, little miss goody two shoes, finally screwed up.''

''Go to your room Elizabeth, now please.'' And with that, the girl left. And Mahsa's parents turned back to us.

''How did this happen?''Mahsa's mother asked.

''Well mom, isn't that part obvious.''

''Don't act clever Mahsa, I know perfectly well how you would come to be pregnant, what I meant was how could you be so stupid as to let this happen?''

''I'm in love.''Was her simple answer.

''Emmett, I think it best you leave.'' Mahsa's father stated without looking directly at me.

''NO!''Mahsa screamed.

''What? Mahsa we have to discuss your options.''

''No we don't I love Emmett, and there is only one option, and that is to carry on with how things are now, and if you make Emmett leave, I **will **be going with him.''

''Mahsa, you cannot be serious, you are far too young to be a mother, and we still need to discuss this further, I am very disappointed in you, Emmett maybe you should leave.'' Her mother said this time. And now Mahsa spoke.

''Okay Emmett is leaving now.''

''Good.''

''But so am I.''

**OKAY SO DID YOU LIKE THE TELLING THE PARENTS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU DID, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. X FANKOO X**


	34. Truth At Last

**THANKS FOR READING STILL, ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WITH THIS STORY SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND NOW ON WITH THE NEXT ONE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. XX**

BPOV

I was wondering how things were going with Mahsa's parents and if my brother was going to come home alive or not. Although my thoughts were stopped when my mom called me, even though I was only sitting at the other side of the kitchen counter from her.

''BELLA?? ANYONE THERE?'' My mom shouted, God I really was zoned out I never even heard her talking to me.

''Oh yeah, sorry mom, what's up? I answered finally.

She was still looking at me suspiciously but continued anyway.

''Well me and your dad are off out for a meal, we should be back around 11 that's 5 hours time, will you be alright for a little while Rosalie is out but she should be back around 9.''

''Yeah that's fine mom.''

She started to walk away, then stopped and turned back around to face me.

''Bella, honey are you okay?'' This question took me aback a little, I didn't expect her to ask that.

''Uh, yeah, I'm fine.''

''Just you seemed a little distant before, everything okay with you and Edward, nothing you want to tell me.''

''No mom, honestly that's not it Edward's fine, he's really really fine, he's s....'' I was cut off there then I realised I had just started ranting about how great my boyfriend is to my mom, I immediately blushed.

''Yeah Bella, I get the point, Edward's fine, so what is it then?''

''Mom, seriously nothing is wrong I was just thinking about if things were going okay with Em and Mahsa with her parents and all.''

''Oh okay then if your sure, I'll see you later, bye honey.''

''Bye mom'' I said with a laugh.

Once I was alone in the house I figured that I might as well put on my pyjama's seeing as I wasn't going anywhere, so I headed upstairs to my room to do just that. 5 minutes after I got to my room I heard a knock on the door. I put on my dressing gown since I was half naked and went to answer the door. I opened the door and was greeted by a smiling, sexy Edward.

''Hey beautiful.''

''Hi handsome.''

He came in and we walked into the living room. I was about to sit down when I turned and saw Edward looking at me funny, this made me self conscious and I blushed.

''What is it?''

''Bella why are you wearing a dressing gown at 6 o clock?''

''Oh, I , er, I was jus...''

''It's actually a nice day today, its far to hot to be wearing a dressing gown on top of your clothes.''

I tried to argue again but it was no use he came over anyway and took it off of me.

When he finally realised why, he was speechless.

''Oh, I, wow.'' His face was adorable though.

The next thing I knew I was lying on the the floor with Edward on top of me and making out with me.

ChPOV

I got to the restaurant with my wife in about 10 minutes then realised I had forgotten my wallet so I had to go home to get it. It took me about the same time to get back, I headed straight for the kitchen where I knew I had left my keys last night. I looked on the counter where I thought I left them but they weren't there then I thought maybe Renee moved them when she made lunch for the kids earlier so I called her.

_Ring, ring, ri..._

_''Hello.''_

''Hello Ren, It's just me I was only wondering if you moved my keys when you were making the kids' lunch earlier?''

_''Oh yes sorry, I put them on the top of the tv cabinet in the living room I think, just go check and tell me if they're there.''_

I started to walk towards the living room and replied to my wife.

''Okay, I'll go and se- OH MY GOD GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER''

_''Char..''_

And with that I dropped the phone.

''DAD!!''

''WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ISABELLA?!''

''Well I thought that part was clear enough.''

BPOV

''DAD!!''

''WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ISABELLA?!''

''Well I thought that part was clear enough.'' I knew as soon as I had said this that it was totally the wrong thing to say.

I realised just then that I was lying on the floor wearing only my underwear with Edward on top of me wearing only his. I reached out for my dressing gown and pulled it over me as Edward got off me.

''Edward I think you should probably leave, I'll talk to you later.'' I told him and he nodded, pulled on his trousers and left, leaving me to face the wrath of my dad who was turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

''Dad, I - ''

''Bella, listen to me, all I want is for you to be happy, healthy and safe, and I don't think this is the right way to go about that, I know you are probably thinking right now that I am stupid and unfair but all I really want is to protect you, you're my baby girl, and to be honest I'm glad I came home now, to stop him from taking _that_ away from you, you're too young Bella.''

''Dad, I - '' Jeez couldn't he just let me finish.

''Bella, I don't think we should talk about this any more right now, just go to your room and put some non-revealing clothes on.''

I sighed and went to leave when I noticed my dads phone on the floor.

''Dad your phone.''

''Oh my God, Renee, I never hung up.''

He ran over to the phone, picked it up put it to his ear and then pulled it away mom was frantically shouting I could hear from here.

''Ren, I think you should come home, we can have dinner some other time.''

Then he hung up and I went to my room to change.

About 10 minutes later I heard the front door open and close, and footsteps across the kitchen. I was guessing my dad was going to tell my mom what had happened now but I was hoping she wasn't going to tell him it's nothing new.

About 5 minutes after my mom had came in I heard the front door open and close again and running across the kitchen and up the stairs then my bedroom door opened and my sister burst in.

''Bella!''

''Rose.'' I imitated.

''Bella, oh my gosh, I'm in love.''

''What?!!''

''I love him Bella, I really do.'' She looked all glowy and dreamy.

She came and sat on my bad opposite me.

''Who do you love Rosie?'' I was actually getting excited for her now.

''Kellan, of course.'' Duh! Of course Bella.

''Aww Rose, what happened, I want to know everything.''

''Well we were at his place, and he kissed me and told me he loved me, then kissed me again only better and we ended up making out for about 10 minutes, and I told him I loved him back, and then once again he kissed me again, and you one thing lead to another, and Bella I swear it was amazing.''

''Oh my God! Rosalie, you mean you and Kellan, you know did it.''

She nodded. ''Uh huh, Bella I completely understand now why you and Edward didn't wait.''

''I'm soo happy for you Rose.''

''Yeah, I understand but at least I used a condom.''

''Touché.''

''Anyway what you do today?''

Where to start.

''Well Dad officially hates Edward again.''

''Oh my God Bella, what happened this time?''

''Well mom and dad went out for a meal, and they said they wouldn't be back until about 11, then Edward knocked when I was in the middle of getting ready, so I put my dressing gown on and we went into the living room and Edward for some reason thought I was wearing my dressing gown on top of my clothes and I was trying to explain to him but he took it off me, which turned him on and he pounced on me literally, and dad came home early because he forgot his keys and he came into the living room to find Edward on top of me making out and we were only in our underwear.''

And she laughed, she laughed this was not a laughing situation.

''Rosalie it's not funny.''

She was about to reply when mom called up the stairs.

''Girls, dinner!''

We headed downstairs and sat down.

''Bella we still need to talk about earlier.''My dad said.

''For God's sake dad please just leave it there's nothing to talk about!''

''Don't take that tone with me young lady.''

''Dad, but I didn't actually do anything wrong, anyway I'm 16.''

''Bella that means nothing, you're grounded for a month.''

''That's soo unfair, can't you just accept that you don't have any virgin kids.'' I regretted saying this as soon as I said it, I had just dropped Rose in it, I turned to her and mouthed sorry.

''Rosalie?''Mom asked this time.

Rose said nothing.

''Both of you did we teach you nothing, and anyway Bella, I just came in before you did anything.''

''Dad, it wouldn't have made any difference if you hadn't of came in today, I, I've had sex with Edward before.''

''I'm going to kill that boy, and Rosalie what other murder am I going to have on my hands?''

She didn't say anything to dad, instead to me.

''Bella could you not even keep it zipped for 15 minutes.'' She was pissed, of course she was, she kept it quiet when I told her.

''I'm sorry.''Was my simple answer.

''15 minutes?''My dad asked.

Both me and Rose went silent then.

''Who were you out with today Rosalie?!'' Dad asked his voice getting louder.

She didn't say anything again. My dad was about to speak again but my mom cut in.

''Charlie maybe you should let me handle this, it's more of a girl thing.''

''Fine.''

''Rose, Bella come with me.''

We followed mom outside to the garden and sat on the patio.

''Rosie sweetie?''

''Mom.''

''What did you mean by 15 minutes?''

''I meant that I told Bella 15 minutes ago.''

''Oh.''

''I never knew you were dating since Tom.''

''I wasn't until today.''

''Today?''

Rosalie actually smiled now. ''Yes.''

''And you weren't pressured or anything?''

''He wouldn't do that to me!''

''Who is he?''

''Kellan, he loves me and I love him.''

''Well that stops my worrying some, I thought Bella was talking about Tom.''

This drained all of the colour from Rosalie's face and she looked down, I think this was a confirmation of what I thought a while back.

''Rosalie, have you with _him_?'' Mom asked.

''Not today.''

''But you have?''

''Mom I'm sorry, I didn't want to.''

''Did he make you sweetie?''

She just nodded, but that nod was all that was needed before she burst into tears and my mom pulled her into a hug.

''My baby, when?''

''B-back in Pheonix, j-just about a month b-before my 16th b-birthday.''

''Oh my God! But why would a 15 year old boy do that, I mean he's your age, and he was supposed to be your boyfriend.''

''N-no he's not, he lied about his age and he never was my boyfriend he made me say that.''

''How old is he Rose?''

''If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul,''Then she turned to me. ''Both of you.''

Then she turned back to mom.

''I promise, how old is he sweetie?''

''W-well when I was 15 he was 23, so I guess he's 25 now.''

''How could I not have noticed, I must be a horrible mother.'' My mom looked like she was about to cry.

''No mom, please, you're not, he's just a good actor.''

''Did he only do it once to you?''

''No.''

''Oh my, well was he at least safe with you?''

''Most of the time.'' Then she looked down.

''Most of the time?''

''I'm sorry mom, I wanted to tell you, I wished you could help me and I was going to tell you I was pregnant but h—''

''You were pregnant?! When?''

''In Phoenix, a little while after my 16th birthday.''

''You should have came and told me, I would have helped you, but what happened?''

''I was about to say that, I was going to tell you one day before he found out I was even pregnant but then somehow he did find out and he got to me before I got to you.''

Then she started crying again so mom held her once more.

''What do you mean sweetie? By he got to you before you got to me?''

''He got me and he, he h-hit me and k-kicked me until I wasn't p-pregnant anymore.''

''Oh my God!! That was when you said you had hurt yourself in gym at school, and you could hardly move. Oh my baby.''

**OKAY SO ROSE FINALLY CAME OUT WITH THE TRUTH, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN? PLEASE LET ME KNOW I'LL DO MY BEST. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO READ MY NEW STORY ITS CALLED HURT AND HEALED AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS XX**


	35. Hostage

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE AND I REALISED AFTER I PUBLISHED IT THAT THERE WAS A SMALL ERROR. I STARTED OFF SAYING CHARLIE HAD FORGOTTEN HIS WALLET AND IT LATER MAGICALLY TURNED TO HIS KEYS, IM NOT SURE IF ANY OF YOU NOTICED THAT, I DIDNT GET ANY COMMENTS ABOUT IT BUT SORRY ANYWAYS.**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER.....**

BPOV

It had been a week since Rosalie's confession to me and mom, she had made us promise we wouldn't tell a soul so we haven't, she wanted us to act like normal not pity her, so we did, but I still couldn't quite believe it.

''Bella?'' Rosalie asked me.

''Yeah?''

''Are we meeting everyone here before we go for lunch or are we meeting there?'' You see today, me, Rose, Emmett and everyone else were going to this new restaurant in Port Angeles for lunch then we were going to the beach if it stayed nice.

''Well we are meeting here accept Ami and Jade, we are meeting them there.''

''Oh okay.''

An hour later and everyone was here but there was too many us to fit in one car so we had to work that out.

''Okay well Bella and Edward in Edward's car and Kellan and me in Kellan's car Emmett and Mahsa in Emmett's car, Rob and Jake in Rob's car and Jazz and Alice in Jazz's car.'' Rosalie said.

''Okay.'' Everyone said in unison.

Once we all got to Port Angeles we realised something was going on at the restaurant, there was a big crowd gathering and Police cars, and I noticed my dad but after Emmett.

''Dad!?''Emmett shouted and dad came over to us.

''Dad, what's going on?'' Rosalie asked this time.

''A hostage situation, there's an unidentified male in there with a gun, we haven't heard any shots though so that is a good thing but we also have no idea who is in there.''

''Oh my God, Ami and Jade are in there.'' I said, realisation hitting me before anyone else.

''Are you sure Bella?'' Dad asked me.

''Yes, we were all coming here for lunch from our house but Ami and Jade said they would be here earlier so they'd just meet us here.''

I was starting to panic now along with Rose and Mahsa and Alice, well the guys didn't show it so much, other than Rob and Jake who looked like they had just seen a ghost.

''Bella, that will help I promise, now all of you just try not to panic and Emmett maybe you could call your Aunt and Uncle and tell them to come up here and if any of you could also get in contact with Ami's parents as she is under 18 still.''

Emmett was about to call our uncle and Mahsa was about to call hers when we heard it, the gun shot followed by a scream.

A minute later a man with a gun came out holding the gun to a girl's head as he moved forward I noticed the girl was Ami. She was crying.

''AMI!''Rob shouted.

She tried to run to him but the man pulled her closer to him.

''It's J-Jade!'' She shouted referring to the gunshot.

Me and Rosalie both started to cry at this and Edward pulled me closer to him and Kellan did the same to Rosalie. Then Jake just ran past us and headed straight for the restaurant, but was stopped by the man with the gun who threw Ami to the ground, which led to Robert running straight for her.

But the man had the gun towards Jake and kept flashing it towards Rob. Edward left go of me as did Kellan and Emmett to Rose and Mahsa they quietly made they're way around the outside of the crowd behind the man and then they jumped on him and pulled him to the ground and his gun flew across the floor and then Jake ran inside and Rob ran to Ami. The police stepped in now and arrested the man and put the gun inside an evidence bag and Edward, Kellan and Emmett came back to us, just as an ambulance was arriving.

A minute later Jake came out with a tear stained face and an unconscious Jade in his arms, the ambulance crew ran over to them with a stretcher and placed Jade on it.

''Is she gonna be okay?!'' Jake was asking frantically.

''She's still alive, but her pulse is weak.''

Then they hurried her to the ambulance and Jake went with them, whilst another paramedic went to Ami and told her they'd have to take her to the hospital to get checked out even though she insisted she was fine.

We all followed Jake and Jade to the hospital in the cars. Not long after we arrived did my Aunt and Uncle, I seen them first and ran over to them.

''Bella, what happened, we just got a call saying Jade has been rushed to the hospital.''

''Well were all going for lunch at the new restaurant in Port Angeles today but Jade told us that she and Ami would meet us there but when we all got there there was police and there was a hostage situation and well Jade got, she got s-shot.'' Then I cried.

Emmett came over to me and hugged me.

''Emmett is she okay?!'' My Aunt asked him desperately.

''I don't know but they told us her pulse is going back up so she's gonna be okay but it could've been a lot worse, Jake, Jake saved her life.

We all looked over at Jake, he had his head in his hands.

I walked over to Jake and he looked up at me.

''Jake, Jade will be absolutely fine, and thanks to you, you saved her life.''

''I only did what anybody else would've done.''

''Nobody else did though.''

''Thanks Bella.''

And I hugged him, and it didn't feel weird or anything, it felt perfectly normal even with Edward standing right there.

Just then the doctor came from where Jade was and everyone stood up.

''How is she?!'' Jake, and my aunt and uncle all said at once.

The doctor smiled. ''She's doing fine, her pulse is back to normal and she's starting to come round so 1 or 2 of you can go and see her if you like.''

Jake turned to her parents. ''Can you tell her I'm sorry.''

''By the sounds of things, you have nothing to be sorry for and I think you should see her first anyway.'' My aunt said.

**OKAY I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'LL BE UPDATING AGAIN SOON. **

**ALSO IM SORRY TO SAY ILL PROBABLY BE HAVING 3 OR 4 MORE CHAPTERS THEN ILL DO AN EPILOGUE AND THE STORY WILL BE OVER, I KNOW ITS SAD BUT ITS BEEN A LONG STORY.**

**ALSO THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN READING MY OTHER STORY. IT MEANS A LOT.**

**ALSO ONCE THIS STORY IS FINISHED I HAVE MANY IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES.**


End file.
